Collided worlds 2
by ThatBoiNice21
Summary: Abir Uchiha blessed by a goddess and cursed by fate is transported to Earthland will he ever be able to get back to the elemental nations to finish his mission will he even want to. THIS IS A AU STORY mainly my self-insert Oc/Erza maybe one more minor ship not sure... The first chapter of the story was a commission from kemor the rest I'm writing myself I'm not a author be warned
1. Nuisance

It was a terrible day to be outside in Magnolia, the rain pouring from the clouds, its droplets crashing against the windows with a loud bang.

The Fairy Tail guild was, as usual, loud. Even without the persistent rain the guild was known to be loud basically all the time, however, when combined, the noise reached brand new highs.

A young, barechested man with raven hair pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed tiredly, taking in what he was just told by one of his many companions that sat by the table with him.

"All right, let me get this straight..." groaned Gray Fullbuster. "You burned that building down, because you thought it would save us time of searching for the target? Is that why you messed up the entire mission and made us pay for property damage _again_?"

His questions were aimed at a slightly older man with red dreadlocks. The man smirked proudly and nodded from behind his mug of beer.

"Yup." he said shortly and drank from his mug.

"I fucking hate you, Abir."

Abir put down his mug and arched an eyebrow at Gray.

Most of his locks were slid back, with only a few of them hanging on both sides of his face. His skin was of a slightly darker color than everyone else, with some hair dosing his chin. He was wearing a black coat with red clouds printed at its hip level, grey pants, which ends were covered by bandages wrapped from the middle of his shins down to his blue sandals that covered his feet. His blade, usually strapped to his left hip, was now resting by the table next to him, his headband resting on the tabletop.

His appearance was unique, even among the guild, something he never really explained to them in its entirety, much to their irritation.

"Gray..." sighed Abir and put down his mug, now leaning toward an ashtray, where his weird smelling cigarette was placed. "Explain to me, please, what is wrong in trying to make the job easier?" he asked and put it in his mouth, breathing some of it in with bliss. "I thought you hated when a job drags itself out."

Gray frowned. "Yeah, I do. I also hate when innocent people get hurt for no reason at all. You didn't even check who was inside, you simply light it up like a bonfire!"

"Hey, if they were inside of a gang's building, then they weren't all that innocent." shrugged Abir. "I say let them burn, kill two birds with one stone. You should never take any chances, Gray."

Gray scoffed and left the table and then the guild, leaving the rest of his team with the newcomer. The man shrugged and put down his blunt once again. Noticing that Lucy was giving him a nasty eye, the man got a little flustered.

"I don't take pleasure in it, you know." he said softly.

Lucy's eyes softened, although they still expressed a hint of disapproval. "I know you don't." she sighed. "I just wish things wouldn't get out of hand like that. One of these days a tragedy will happen."

"Look, this is the kind of mindset I simply had to follow back where I'm from." shrugged Abir. "If you let anyone get the high ground over you, it could very easily be the end for you."

"Yeah, where is that, exactly?" Lucy asked, once again trying to pull him by his tongue.

"I already told you, baby." smirked Abir and grabbed his mug. "In a land-"

"Far, far away, yeah, I heard that." interrupted him annoyed Lucy. "That still doesn't tell me anything. Would you just tell us already?"

Abir gulped down the remains of his drink and sighed in relief. "Sure." he smirked. "If you let me get a feel of your-"

"Forget it."

The man laughed and turned over to his last teammate. "Anything from you, pinkie?"

Natsu arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What, you're not gonna scold me for hurting _innocent people_?"

Natsu shrugged and crossed his arms on his chest. "Not really. They were all bad guys anyway, so nothing bad happened."

Abir blinked slowly. "Guess someone's starting to mature."

Natsu scowled and stood up. "You wanna go?!"

"Aaaand there we go."

Lucy sighed and reached over to a magazine left by Gray. It wasn't about things she'd be particularly interested in but as long as it would get her mind off the yelling that was happening around her, she'd take it.

"Are you still sulking about that sparring fight we had?" asked Abir with a frown. "My flames are just hotter than yours, nothing too special about it."

Natsu dropped his annoyed face, which now grew serious. "Unlike you, I'd never use my full strength against a friend."

"I never said that was my best, though. I could teach you how to make your flames actually warm, you know. For a small favor."

"In your dreams, pal!"

As the two continued to bicker, Gray ran back into the guild, winded and scared.

"What's wrong, Gray?" asked him Wakaba. "Did the new guy burn your house down again?"

"Erza!" yelled Gray, ignoring the older man. "Erza is back in town!"

Silence fell in the guild.

"Well, shit." cursed Wakaba and put down his pipe.

As quickly as the silence had fallen, the guild was now filled with noises of attempts at trying to hide evidence of activities the knight did not approve of, such as smoking, drinking, dirty magazines, or feet on the table. Everyone with half a brain was now busy with covering their tracks, even Lucy, who was guilty of eating a slice of Erza's cake. Well, almost everyone.

Everyone except Abir.

The man continued to relax in his spot, his face unable to look any more nonchalant than it did at the very moment, his blunt in his mouth, which he was now dragging from. He then snapped his fingers at Mira, who was one of the few people, who didn't have much to hide and whispered something to the barmaiden.

Lucy gave him an annoyed look. "Are you really going to piss her off on purpose again? Let me remind you, we all get smacked for it."

The man shrugged. "What can I say? She looks hot in general, but damn doesn't she look hot as fuck when she's pissed off. You should learn to admire that."

It took Lucy all of her willpower to not roll her eyes in embarrassment at his comment.

It didn't take the guild more than two minutes to get rid of any possible evidence that could get them in trouble. As they all sat down back in their spots, tense and sweaty, they could hear armored footsteps closing in to the entrance. Abir simply grabbed his blunt in-between his fingers and exhaled a massive cloud of smoke above his head, holding it in all this time just so he would make sure Erza saw it. In the meantime, Mirajane got back from the kitchen with a plate, which she placed before the man.

His wish was granted, for when the armored redhead stepped into the guild, his figure clouded with smoke was one of the first things she saw upon entrance, which was written all over her face in the form of a mild scowl.

"Yo, Erza." threw carefully Gray. "How was work?"

Erza ignored him, her eyes scanning the guild like a hawk looking for prey.

"Huh. You have become better at cleaning after yourselves." she gave the guild a short praise and took her backpack off her back, his holding it in her hand by the strap. "Still, I've heard some of you. Macao, I've heard those bottles under your table. Vijitar, I've heard the music from your radio. Wakaba, the guild still stinks of your pipe."

All of the mentioned men lowered their head in apology like scolded dogs.

"But most importantly..." followed up Erza and gripped her backpack harder.

With the force of a thousand suns, Erza threw her backpack across the guildhall right at Abir, who caught it with his face. The backpack slowly slid down his face onto his lap, as the guild watched him in silence. His nose was red and face a little irritated.

"Yo, ginger." he greeted her to everyone's horror and massaged his nose. "Be careful with your stuff. You almost squashed my special treat." he said and waved his blunt around.

"I am well aware." replied shortly the knight. "I was aiming at it."

"I know. That's why I took it out of the way."

Erza scowled. "Last warning. Put that thing down."

Abir smirked and leaned over the table. "Fine, if you insist..."

Fairy Tail watched in pure terror, as Abir grabbed his blunt and stuck it right in the middle of a piece of strawberry cake Mirajane brought him a minute ago. He submerged the wrapper as deep as he could, before giving it a solid twist inside the cake, his eyes glued to Erza's, a cocky smirk written on his lips.

It took the redhead every bit of self-control to not lash out on the man in pure fury and he knew it very well. That was the sole purpose of this stunt.

Once he was done, Abir took the sight in for a moment longer, before leaning to Gray.

"See? I told you. She gets even hotter when mad."

"You're crazy, dude."

Erza bit her lip and sighed deeply through her nose in order to calm down. Once capable of speech, she relaxed her previously clenched fist.

"I've heard some rumors about a job you have taken during my absence." she said to Abir, not falling for his provocation. "Is it true you have burnt down an entire building with no supervision, or intel?"

"Yup." nodded Abir and reached out for his beer. "Got rid of an entire gang. You're welcome."

Erza arched her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I said: You're welcome. They dealt in some stuff you might be familiar with from...you know, your childhood. Now, they are rotting in cells."

Erza had reached her limit. She quickly crossed the hall and stopped just by his table, staring him down with a thousand daggers in her eyes.

"What you did was irresponsible and unworthy of a Fairy Tail mage." she snarled.

"Well, I ain't no mage." he shrugged. "I agree with the irresponsible bit, but truth to be told, I don't regret doing it. I did it so that I could see that pretty look on your face." he added with a smirk. "It was worth it." he finished and slapped the knight's butt.

The sound echoed through the guildhall at least five times, and so did gasps of shock. Without even much of a warning, Erza's fist smashed Abir's bench like glass, her face red from embarrassment and fury, splinters and pieces of wood flying everywhere. The man himself dodged it at the last second and was now on the other end of the hall, laughing.

"Damn, I didn't know you could get this flustered! This got much more fun!"

Erza grit her teeth loudly and stormed out of the guild, her face matching the color of her hair. With her presence gone, Fairy Tail could breathe in relief – no one would die in here today.

"Dude, she's going to kill him one of these days." said Elfman to Gray.

"I have to say, I am a pretty understanding guy, but getting off to furious Erza is just wrong." Macao shook his head.

"Find a new hobby, dude. We don't like being in the crossfire." Wakaba complained to Abir.

The man laughed out loud and adjusted his clothes. "Fine, I'll try to keep it down. All right, I'm off." he said to Gray, Lucy, and Natsu. "See you guys tomorrow." he threw in farewell and strapped his blade back to his hip in the doorway.

"Fuck off." said Gray, much to Abir's amusemrnt.

A minute later the man was strolling through the town, his trusty blunt back in his mouth.

"Man, I'm hungry..." he moaned to himself as he passed by a hotdog stand. "Yo, old man, how much for one?" he asked the man behind the counter and pulled out his wallet.

"5,000." said the man.

"Fuck you mean 5,000?! The board says 3,000!"

"You still haven't paid me back for the last one!"

Sighing, Abir paid the man his price and snatched the food out of his hand, only to devour it within seconds. It didn't do much, but it'd be enough for now.

"Pleasure doing business with you." bowed the old man.

Abir sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I forgot to pay you back. Take care." he waved his hand and walked away.

It wasn't long since he came here but he grew rather fond of the place. It had a rather unique feel to it, at least compared to his old home. It felt nice, not having to worry about upcoming attacks, or sudden calls for missions. The opportunity to pick missions by himself was something he'd wanted for as long as he could remember. At least here he still had someone, who appreciated him.

Becoming a shinobi was his dream ever since his mind allowed him to create complete sentences instead of weird blabbing. However, the older he got, the more he was convinced, that this dream was quite a foolish one, one he wouldn't mind never fulfilling.

Sure, he had talent, skill, fame that he'd earned with his actions. But how does this compare to losing a friend at least once per week? Strength was not absolute – this was one of the things he'd learned at a very young age. Losing everyone he loved within a few years taught him that much. No matter how strong you are, you can't save everybody.

At least not back there.

This world was weird. Something that was clearly chakra was known as magic power, Jutsu's as magic, technology was based on magic. No matter how you think of it, the similarities wrote themselves. And yet, it felt different. Much different. And if he were to give it one, solid name, it'd be safer.

This world was safer. And he appreciated the hell out of it.

That is why he adopted a new way of living. No chances, no risks. Step into the grey zone if needed – better to be safe than sorry. The people that took him in did not like it, but he didn't care. He would not watch anyone else die before his eyes, no matter how dirty his hands would get in result.

He wouldn't let anyone die on him ever again.

All of this thinking occupied him long enough to cut out majority of the way toward his favorite spot. It was a tree just outside of town, with a really nice view at the lake. He was never a sucker for nature but damn if it wasn't beautiful. And not just because of the nature.

Her red hair was flowing along with the wind, her armor glistening in the sun like some sort of a beacon.

His beacon of hope.

Erza turned her head toward him upon hearing his footsteps, a small frown growing on her face.

"You overdid it." she said in a scolding tone. "I won't forget what you did to that cake. Not to mention bringing up my past like that. I am aware, that everyone knows but I am still not comfortable with the topic."

Abir smiled and raised his hands apologetically. "I know, I'm sorry. I admit I overdid it. You really look cute when angry, so I thought I'd spice it up a bit, you know, to be convincing."

Erza arched an eyebrow. "I don't think the trees need convincing, you know. Put that thing out."

Sighing, Abir put his blunt down and sat down next to the knight, before smiling at her.

"I've missed you." he said.

"I've missed you, too." she replied and leaned in for a kiss.

The two kissed tenderly. Abir broke it after a moment and sighed.

"As much as I like seeing your angry face, I'm starting to dislike this whole hateboner thing." he said truthfully. "How long do we have to keep it up for? It's been weeks since we became a thing. Do we really need to hide around the bushes like some kids?"

Erza sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't know. The way you act around the guild, I really doubt they would be supportive of us."

Abir scoffed. "How is that our problem? They can either accept it or piss off, for all I care,"

"Maybe if you weren't such a stubborn donkey about showing your true self around them, they wouldn't hate you this much." she reminded him. Her face then softened. "You're so much more than you show in public. If you can be like this for me, why not the others, too?"

"Because I love you. Them: not so much." he said, which earned him a punch in the shoulder.

"I can't say I am happy with this kind of special treatment."

Abir breathed out through his nose loudly and looked into the horizon. "I can't help it, Erza." he said softly. "That's how I've lived thus far. The more people you love, the weaker you are. The more you have to lose. That's one of my life rules. I really like these guys, but I know, that if I let myself get too attached and something bad happens, I will be back where I was for half my life. In hell disguised as the world of the living."

Erza frowned sadly and took his hand into hers. "You're not in that world anymore." she said softly. "You won't lose us. You won't lose me."

Abir smiled. "I know. Because I won't let anything happen to you."

The girl smiled back. "And neither will I."

Abir smirked in pride. "It will take some time to get used to this, you know. But..." he turned his head to look into her eyes and smiled. "The least I can do is do my best to stop being a gigantic dickhead to everyone. Starting with our team."

Erza squeezed his hand and smiled back. "Make it the entire guild and you've got yourself a deal."

"One thing at a time." he chuckled. "Wait." he then added, his face growing serious. "What deal?"

Erza smiled mischievously. "I may or may not have bought an armor that is quite similar to Seduction Armor, so-"

"Entire guild it is."

Erza laughed at his immediate response and put her head back on his shoulder with a sigh.

Abir smirked and looked at the lake. Yeah, this world wasn't so bad after all. Even if weird. He had something he'd wanted for a very long time, something he'd never give up, no matter what.

And it was currently by his side


	2. A tale

"WHATTTT!" A collective shout echoed through the wooden walls of the guild, all of fairy tail were huddled around two members. Abir and erza had just revealed their relationship to them. The reaction wasn't good.

"Hey that guy was a criminal" a voice in the back said

"Yeah but he only took down dark guilds" another voice said in his support.

"Ok but didn't he kill a couple of rune knights a few years back" a feminine voice called out disapproving.

"I don't know why gramps even allowed him to join" another one said.

Even Erza's own team members found this to be the perfect moment to voice their own objections to Abir's prescience. Gray and Natsu had moved to stand in front of erza and Abir Gray pointing at him

"He doesn't represent anything that we stand for, when you fought for him to join The guild I thought we could give him a chance but now I realize it was just because you were fucking the gu-"

Gray's speech was interrupted by the red metal tip of Abir's blade to his neck just a hair away from its deadly destination.

Abir spoke in a low voice mirthed with a edge as sharpe as his blade " Speak how you will about me but I will not allow you to disrespect this woman she saved me when I found myself alone in a strange new world."

Everyone in the guildhall gasped at the movement of the blade and the exclamation from the dreaded shinobi, tension filled the air. Natsu steps forward grabbing Abir's sword arm pushing the blade away enough that Gray was no longer in immediate danger.

"No one puts my friends in danger put that sword down or I'll make ya!" The pink haired dragon slayer said staring into Abir's eyes who was staring back electricity jumping from their gazes.

"Is that a threat flamebrain you sure want a rematch?" Abir said mockingly with a raise of his eyebrow his sky blue eyes changed to the blood red black dotted irises of the sharingan.

Thuuud

Erza stomped down hard on the Guild floor creating a crater and silencing everyone's protest by the deafening show of strength. Her scarlet red hair covered her eyes with a shadow her head facing downward slightly. Abir noticed she was shaking slightly as she spoke.

"What if master were here what would he say to see that you all have held on to so much hidden hate inside your heart." Erza pleaded ashamed at her family's actions "Yes he's rough on the edges he acts smug and grinds your nerves but he's saved your lives even though you held back from him yet you curse him you are acting worst than with Gajeel Abir's never hurt anyone of us!"

She huffed out crossing her arms across her impressive chest . She had silenced the crowd with her words some like levy and Wendy's scowls toward Abir Softened but they weren't ready to accept yet.

Lucy steps out of the crowd surrounding them "You say we held back but it wasn't just us anytime we've asked him about himself or his past he acts like a perverted asshole it's a two way street." The blonde stated earning a murmur of agreement from most of the guild. With that said Abir chuckled to himself before sheathing his blade and sighing turning towards Erza who was still beside him.

"I told you they weren't going to like me just know I love you for me to even do this you're the only other person I've ever told this." Abir said with a smirk belying the nervousness that he felt having to tell his life story to people that would rather have wanted the moment to have ever met him. She steps closer to him her tall body pressing against his her eyes almost level with his she kisses him softly on the lips before grabbing his hand reassuring him.

"I know Once they hear I promise they'll be just like family to you too."

Scratching the back of his head with his free arm Abir mutters a "if you say so"

he then faces the guild who had all taken seats and were sitting in front of him like small children ready for a bedtime story sweat dropping at this Abir clears his thoat and begins.

Abir's life wasn't easy growing up in the leaf village he was somewhat of a outcast because of the circumstances involving his birth you see Abir was born to the powerful clan of Uchiha who married within the bloodline to preserve the purity of the sharingan dojutsu. Abir's mother Mikasa was a powerful and beautiful jonin she had tan skin a difference from the normally pale clan . She was a kind women but foolhardy nothing would stop her from getting what she wanted this included men. His father was a high ranking Jonin, a Kinjutsu user and a personal guard to the Raikage to boot. A respectable man, with only a simple name, the letter 'T'. It added an air of mystery to the fellow, and made him all the more appealing and interesting as a result of it.

It was during a Chunin exam in Kumogakure that she had happened to meet his future father, T. At the time, Mikasa had known it was wrong. Yet she had been unable to resist, and had ended up growing closer and closer to the man.

There was something about him. Something so unique and alluring that she almost felt like she simply couldn't resist becoming closer with him.

That was where Abir came into the picture. Just a baby at the time, Mikasa had been forced to return to Konoha while pregnant with him, and somehow hide her child from the clan. After all, to be intimate with someone from another clan was about as foolish a decision as you could possibly make. If the Uchiha clan were to find out the truth...

It had to be avoided at all costs- that sort of unfortunate outcome. So, Mikasa willingly became something of a recluse. She did her best to conceal her baby, but in the end it wasn't of much use. For through just a simple faux pas, her secret ended up being discovered. Someone from her clan, a fellow ally, happened to run into her in the darkened corridors one night, and noticed her swollen belly. As a result of this, she was immediately brought for questioning, as so many started to wonder who could have possibly made her pregnant.

Mikasa lied, and she lied well. She claimed it had been a one night stand with somebody in the clan, and that for the sake of their own integrity she wouldn't reveal who it was. They believed what she said, albeit with a pinch of suspicion here and there.

So she proceeded, taking care of her baby in preparation for him to be born. The world he was being born into was one which would be difficult in ways, but which she hoped would welcome him well. All she truly cared about was being a good mother now. It wasn't something she had ever really imagined for herself, but here it was happening anyway.

However, when Abir was finally born, the truth was outed. He was dark-skinned, a clear trait of the Raikage himself, so he couldn't have been conceived between two in the Uchiha line. The clan were understandably displeased when they discovered this.

Yet...Abir was still an Uchiha. If not purely, he was at least related somewhat by blood, if only half. It was the way of any clan to take care of their own, no matter the circumstances involved. Even those who weren't pure to the clan still deserved to be taken in and taken care of too.

So, the elders made a somewhat noble decision, and decided that they would not disown Mikasa. To do so would seem too callous, especially considering that her young son would be involved and affected as a result of her own foolish decision too. When she heard that they would both still be considered a part of the clan, Mikasa's joy was unbridled and unrivalled. She had feared so heavily that they would be cast out, but that had proven not to be the case after all.

Relief consumed her for a time. Finally, she felt like she could breathe again, and walk freely in the halls of her own quarters. She felt...free.

As well as that, she also felt hopeful for young Abir. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

She was wrong life wasn't going to be easy for little Abir though, and it never proved to be. He grew up wholly ostracised by others. He was treated differently simply because he was different.

They were rather merciless in how they treated him. A constant mockery was made of him among the other clan kids, and soon even the village kids made fun of him. He was the 'Dark Uchiha', the 'Black Devil' even, and the rumour floated around that his father was a demon. Such young and naïve children believed then, that he had such dark skin because of that. These childish, hurtful lies, haunted him...

"Shut up! Leave me alone!"

He'd yell at them sometimes, but the issue that would happen from that was negative, always. It never did him any good to try and object or defend himself in any way. They would take it as a challenge, and since with his stigmatization he felt like he couldn't get proper training or anything, he would end up in a fight that he simply couldn't win.

Being beaten up was never fun. It was especially irritating because all of the harsh conflict arose from something that he couldn't help. How was it his fault, how he had ended up being born, who he was born to? The traits and blood that he had? How was it his fault that he looked less like someone from Konoha, and more like someone from Kumo?

One day Itachi had saved Abir from a routine beat down and the two were never seen apart. Quickly between Mikasa and Itachi, Abir grew in strength unlocking a rare kekkai genkai they had researched to be called Azula's hellfire flames hotter than Aneturasu and flames that could cool the soul whatever that meant the history behind his abilities was of a goddess who fell in love with a mortal man fated to die so that she could always remember him Azula passed down her flames unto their children only appearing a few times in recorded history it was considered a fairytale.

Once this was discovered Abir's life took a drastic turn he was liked at the academy a bit more his grades reflected true he was considered a reluctantly considered a prodigy now, everyone wondered what he would become if he unlocked his sharingan only behind Itachi. All would not stay well for Abir things would quickly turn. One night Abir came home to the Uchiha district to dead silence not a soul was out. The young preteen had just turned the corner to his street he could see blood along the street where the lights shone. His breathe hitched in his throat what had happened who could of done this he had to find his mother. Busting through his homes wooden door he comes into the living room to his worst nightmare, blood pooled on the floor and was splayed on the walls, his mother was in the middle of the destroyed room lying in a poool of the liquid she was somehow still alive as if holding on just to see her boy one last time.

Abir couldn't think he couldn't breathe he felt like he didn't exist anymore his whole world his whole life in his world that had just started getting better for him his light was extinguishing before his very eyes unbeknownst to him those very eyes that were always sky blue had change to red the color of the blood on the ground, unfortunately saving the image the memory of his mother's demise permanently in his physce.

"Mom come on I've gotta take you to the hospital they can help you they have too you can't die!" The young man yelled clutching his mother's cooling body covering himself in the blood she was soaked in. Mikasa weakly lifted her arm touching his face gently.

"Oh Abir — I im so proud of you the strength you have -cough-my boy unlocking his sharingan at 11 I would of rathered it be a joyous occasion please -cough- don't let my death stop you in this life." She said blood dripping from her mouth obvious sign of what was to come. "I suppose a young men deserves a gift for such an accomplishment" Mikasa moved her other hand onto Abir's a cool metal headband with black clothe was placed in his hand. "You're officially a man in my eyes now- in my room information about your father is there. please find him you must leave Konoha much is going on and you aren't safe here avoid Itachi and a man named Danzo, I love you so much -cough- my son..." Mikasa trailed off her eyes starimg blankly at Abir her hand falling from his tear stricken face unto the ground.

He didn't know how long he had stayed beside his mother's body eventually Abir went into her room were she had mentioned about the trunk with His fathers information. Sealing her body to bury himself maybe along with his father he didn't know at the moment he didn't know anything his body was on auto pilot. He walked the streets in shock going in no particular direction what had she meant by beware of Itachi he couldn't possibly have anything to do with this it wasn't possible.

He heard a yell of horror before he could stop himself his body flew into action jumping from roof to roof he arrives in front of itachis family's home pushing the slightly ajar door open more he silently makes his way into the home. In his parents room stood Itachi Anbu sword glistening with blood his black clothes dyed in the substance looked crimson he was looking down at the bodies of his mother father and brother the latter who Abir could see was still breathing.

"What's going on Itachi there's no way tell me it's not true you fought off the attackers right... answer me! Right!" Abir screamed not heeding his mother's last words if only he knew he should of run before he opened his mouth. Turning around Itachi looked at Abir his eyes dead no expression on his face.

"Abir I was hoping I wouldn't run into you I was told I could spare you, leave you are an innocent part of something much bigger!" Itachi said quietly his eyes almost pleading. Abir wasn't having it though irrational thought taking hold of him.

"You tell me to run away and let you get away with murdering our clan our family my MOTHER HOW COULD YOU YOU WERE THE BEST OF US WHY!" Abir yelled tears streaming down his face as he drew a kunai readying himself.

"Abir I wish I could take it back but the Uchiha clan was planning a coup against the leaf village us as ninja are tasked with putting the village above everything else every adult was in on it some even corrupting their own children it was either family over village and i choose." Itachi explained even through his stoic demeanor emotions flickered throughout his speech.

"So how come I to wasn't ordered to be among the slaughtered I am a uchiha after all my mother told me already and I agree" Abir said through tight lips.

"You're half an uchiha or in the worlds of our leaders a kumo mutt that might not have a sharigan isn't a threat to us." Itachi said solemly the ninja across from him clenched up muscles taunt his last statement opening old wounds and new hesring how leadership truly felt about him.

"There was no other way huh! the genius Itachi couldn't find another way how could you, the village has treated us Uchiha horribly I should know they thought I was kumo spy Most my life you would actually choose them over your own clan! I will avenge my mothers and the clans deaths or die trying!" Abir said as he lauched himself at Itachi kunai ripping through the air in his right arm slashing at Itachi who casually leans out of the way dodging a left sweeping kick that followed along with a blue fire ball that he flipped over.

"I will not allow you to kill me I deserve it no amount of the greater good will absolve your hate but I have a mission that cant be intfered it would be easier to end your suffering here but It seems like i cant kill my little brothers" Itachi says calmly a single tear falling along his face.

"SHUT UPPPP!"

Abir yells flashing through handseals "azulas grand fireball no jutsu" a blue white hot version of the famed Uchiha attack flashed forward hungrily eating and licking away any debris in its path. Abir was thinking he got him when he was quickly struck on his left temple followed by a iron hard right to his jaw a roundhouse kick planted squarely in his chest crashed him through the family wall out into the street. Abir slowly got up wiping the blood from his mouth. Fuck that felt like a train had hit him but he wasn't giving up this was for his mother for his clan. He heard the slow crunching of gravel underneath Itachi's shinobi shoes indicating he was outside. Reaching into his pouch Abir throws a set of smoke bombs obscuring himself from view.

Abir threw kunais with razor wire wrapping themselves around Itachis formed before going through the fire dragon jutsu seals blue flames raged down the wire in the form of a dragon snapping down on itachis form. Smoke billowed away to reveal a black spot with no evidence Itachi was there.

"Caw caw" the sound of a crow was heard behind his ear Abir swirled around to the appearance of Itachi gripping him by the throat lifting the smaller boy off the ground choking him out. Abir kicked and clawed at the teenager but couldn't get out of his grip.

"You have potential Abir you could be a chunin right now if I'm to be your enemy then know that your power is so far beneath me if I wanted you'd be dead right now." Itachi said to the still struggling Abir "Grow stronger hate me if you must I already hate myself come find me when you believe you can honor your promise and avenge our clan."

With that said Itachi flashes his eyes spinning "tysukioni" Abir was out.

5 years later Abir had found his father Terumah no last name. Upon arriving to kumo he was escorted into the raikage's office and explained his situation the muscular men was wary but not stupid to be able to possibly train up his own clan of Uchiha here it was a dream come true for the leader. Abir was allowed to stay.

His father was a tall man with dark skin and red hair he had scars littered over his arms each one Abir assumes had a story of its own . He was a master swordsman and had the rare element of wind here in lighting country. The man was renowned a borderline S class shinobi like his mother. When he had told him what had happened and what was his life Abir's father held him tight and told him that he would always be there for him unlike how it was in the past.

The years with his father were amazing the man was truly awesome Abir's father was goofy but strict and a unashamed flirt probably tainting his son more than he knew (Abir had found his stash of icha icha). Abir quickly grew stronger learning the art of the sword from his father becoming deadly with the blade his rank changed swiftly at 17 he too was a jonin having earned a reputation as the A ranked piercing flame.

The happy time in Abir's life would end with the death of his father the only thing left was the red dragons fang that was brought back by anbu. . The mission was a scouting mission in the land of rain andoviual named Pain was the target he was said to be a god in the flesh after jinchuriki A wanted more information on him. Abir had fractured at this point hiding behind a facade of weed liqour and woman adopting his fathers habits of unashamedly flirting with anything that had breasts. He distanced himself from his friends who were worried about his wellbeing if the dreaded ninja wasn't in a bar or brothel he was running himself ragged with training and missions. It was clear he still needed to get stronger and so he did in his mind he wouldn't let bonds get in the way they always seemed to break anyways.

2 years later

Abir Uchiha had infiltrated the askaski after defecting from kumo, his power was S rank he was feared for his brutality and his effectiveness finally the day had come for him to get his revenge upon Itachi. Pain whom he had realized dwarfed him in power upon entry into the group c had sent them both on a mission he was to meet up with Itachi on site. That was were he currently was face to face with his mothers killer for the last time.

"The outsider...yes, I remember you." Abir was scorned when he said that. He breathed out shakily, and stared ahead at him still, trying to keep a degree of calmness about him. "I was more than that. You of all people should know that. You were like an brother to me, so how could you have..."

He trailed off and shut himself up. He didn't want to betray his own heightened emotions in this moment. Rather, he steeled himself and kept on talking: "Months have passed since I came here. But you should know why I'm doing this. Why I bothered sneaking in and disguising myself in the first place."

"Right. You wish to kill me" Itachi said calmly ." but I will not be dying by your hand that is Sasuke's purpose."

Abir scoffed at this pushing chakra into his eyes brown turning crimson red with three tomo swirling. The dreaded ninja quickly went through seven handseals before shooting his arms out, blue flames bursting from his hands.

"JET STREAM"

The blazing infferno crashed towards Itachi, who used amertrasu and the two flames clashed neither overtaking the other equal in strength. Abir uses the exlosion from the jutsu's as cover to flank Itachi unsealing his sword he slices through the uchiha only for Itachi to burst in to crows. The distraction the birds caused let Itachi strike out at Abir with a twisting kick to the ribs and a swift punch to the face, Itachi sent the younger clansman away crashing through two trees.

'Fuck he's as strong as ever let's try to catch him off guard with this one he's matching me so far' Abir thought wiping a dash of blood from the corner of his mouth crouching low he dashed forward across the forest floor, leaves and dust kicking up in the air. Abir appears in front of Itachi and swings his fathers katana upwards Itachi counters batting the blade aside with a kunai, Abir spins around quickly slashing and stabbing at Itachi only to be met with a kunai at almost every opening."

Suddenly Abir gets rocked in the stomach by a kick and sent rolling backwards again having only caused a couple of superficial cuts to itachi that weren't deep

, "FIRE STYLE: GREAT BLAZING FLAME DRAGON"

Abir quickly pushes chakra to his feet causing blue flames fanned by wind nature to push the darkskinned ninja out of certain deaths way. Using his thruster to boost his next move Abir rushes towards itachi sword covered in righteous blue flames he swings his blade using his momentum to add force a spinning vortex of flames hit Itachi dead on causing a explosion.

'That should of gotten him Abir thought to himself ' That's a S class fire jutsu straight to the face' Itachi got up from the crater created by the jutsu strongly he was defnitely felt that but he was fine save for a few burns and bruises on his right side it would take more than that to finish him.

"Impressive Abir you've truly grown into a shinobi your mother could be proud of. Who would of thought that a sniveling half blood would awaken the sharigan and become an S class shinobi on par with your parents but I will show you the difference between S and SS."

Itachi Appeared in front of the younger ninja caught unawares he saw him move but couldnt match his speed,And was caught in a sequence of combos he blocked with his face and body until he finally caught a leg kick from a spinning Itachi throwing him into a tree Abir gets up doing two hand seals before holding his arm above his head and bringing it back down only this time his fist was glowing like a yellow red and blue ball of flames swirling around his hand. Using chakra to boost his speed Abir is inches from slamming Itachi with fiery destruction when one word was about to cause him alot pain

"SUSANO" Itachi covered in red chakra that solidifies into a transparent ribcage housing him it blocks the flaming fist as it sinks partially through the construct but

No where near itachis face.. Abir looks up in horror as a arm matierializes swatting him HARD into trees one after the other before the ninja comes to a stop broken and bleeding struggling to stand. Abir could see the menacing form of the a ghost Knight that Itachi summoned moving towards him the end drawing nearer with each step.

Abir goes through what he knew would be his last set of handseals for the day lifting his hands above his head a small flame appears folllowed by a ever increasing swirling pressure. The ball of flames is deep blue with a red center that looked like a sun the once little ball was atleast five times his size and width. With a groan of effort he throws the sphere of destruction at Itachi yelling its name

"ATOMIC FLASH"

Abir's sphere of sun and flames engulfed itachis sword as he swung the energies collided dimensions ripped causing a black hole to form sucking in the weaken Abir.


	3. EarthLand

It was a sunny day in Earthland in the bustling town of Era people were going to and fro couples were on the street family's walked and toured about soldiers marched along the streets in a training formation but the town didn't have a dictatorship no Era was home to the magic council set atop a mountain in the middle of the city, Era was the captital of the magic community. A beautiful red haired woman was seen walking away from the mountain side into the busy streets. She had on silver armor that hugged her curves magically and a blue skirt that were her mid thigh height on her long legs. It was none other than the famous Erza Scarlet better known by Titania of Fairy Tail.

'When I get back Natsu and Gray will pay!' The crimson beauty thought to herself as she made her way to the city's train station avoiding the marching rune knights and civilians or more so them avoiding her as anyone unfortunate enough to be in her way was trampled upon as she moved unaware a scream of my leg could be heard in the distance behind her. She was pissed the pink flame brain and the ice make mage had destroyed the capital of a small fishing village and froze the surrounding bay killing much of the fish in the area. Sure they had saved the town in the end but the mayor would of had to deal with a food shortage, if not for the councils intervention.

'At this rate towns will stop sending us jobs near towns' Erza again thought to herself she had been told this by the council this morning. After being forced to sit around for 8 hours they finally saw her only to give her a warning and a fine what a waste of time better spent training or eating cake she thought to herself blushing at the thought of the sweet delicacy hitting her taste buds.

"Hey what's that over there Yuki watch out before you get hurt!" Erza was broken out of her cake fantasy by the commotion making her way over she sees a crowd forming in the middle of the street. The sight that caught them by surprise was a blackish purple hole in the sky about twenty feet in the air a swirling sound of wind like a tornado could be heard from the hole.

'Is this Edolas again' Erza thought eyes squinting as she remembered the other dimensional world. 'No this is different the power output is on a different scale.'

The spectacle grew a even larger crowd as the whole began to grow in diameter a battalion of rume knights had arrived at this point escorting the civilians to safety. Good thing they did not a second later had passed when a huge blinding explosion went off blowing dust and wind into erza and the knights faces blocking their views some standing to close were blown off their feet. As the blast subsided Erza's eyes looked to the sky the black hole was no longer visible blue pristine sky's were in its blast.

Her eyes scanned downwards and she spotted the smoking body of a man he had on a black jacket with red cloud swirls covering it a brown belt with a red and gold sword sheathe attached to his left hip sword inside it. His pants were dark gray and taped down near the bottom leading to his blue sandled feet. He was tall based on the length of his prone body. She and the time knights slowly approached she could see that he was breathing still and his skin was carmeal colored like a hazel his hair was long and in locks.

A brave rune knight approached the downed man upon a order from his general. The man inches forward before kneeling down moving to shake the man's shoulder when the rune knight was suddenly kicked in the legs by a sweeping move as the downed man moved quickly his sword found itself at the soldiers throat.

"Koko wa doko desuka!" (Where am I!) the darkskinned man shouted at his hostage who was whimpering and shaking. At the sight of a fellow knight compromised the rest lifted up their battlestaffs charging the tips with magical energy. Erza herself Requipped into heavens wheel armor ready at a moments notice.

"Sir this is lieutenant Arwell of rune knight contingent 31 I order you to unhand that knight and turn yourself in" A tall blonde haired man said through a voice amplification spell his appearance was that of a seasoned army man his clothing was in the form of a white trench coat bare chested with black pants. " You have to the count of 10 we will be forced to use any means necessary to bring you in."

Erza watched as the dreaded swordsman tilted his head in a questioning manner as if to signify he didn't understand them.

"

Kono mura no namae wa nandesuka-koku?"

(What is the name of this village are we still in rain country)

"1 ..2...3...4" Arwell counted down the magical pressure building in the process Erza saw that Abir noticed to as his sword tightened around the rune knights throat using him a sort of shield between him and the firing squad.

"Anata wa nani o shite iru nodesu ka kōgeki shinaide kudasai!" (What are you doing please don't attack) the Shouted at them but erza couldn't understand him to save her life and neither did the knights.

"5...6..7..8.9 10 Engage!" Arwell shouted thrusting his arm toward pointing at the man.

With the order given the knights surged forward rushing past erza, the first two that got within range struck out with their staffs but the man released and kicked his hostage in the way allowing him to get hit by the staffs across the face knocking him out. The cloaked man swiftly spins 180 degrees slashing both knights across the chest before a powerful kick launches the duo into the crowd of soldiers.

"SHOOT THE BASTARD HES WIDE OPEN!" Arwell shouts his knights complying lifted up their staffs purple blasts of energy rain down upon the man creating a dust cloud covering his image. "HOLD" all was quiet besides the aftereffects of the explosion.

Abir couldn't believe what was happening one second he was in excruciating pain, for what seemed like years and the next he was being attacked by some weird looking guards in a foreign land. He had done a quick survey of his surroundings noticing the new modern infrastructure and paved roads that surrounded the crowd and him. One thing was for certain he wasn't in the hidden villages anymore.

"Assholes!" Abir said aloud to no one but himself he was currently underground after they fired upon him he quickly used the head hunter jutsu to go underground avoiding the blasts. After finding his prey Abir pulls him down into the earth. Popping up out of the ground Abir was now in the middle of the troops smirking.

"Don't just stand there you idiots fire!" Arwell shouted but from the dirt "and free me while yer at it!"

Abir activates his sharingan the world shifted to a pristine clarity he was able to see every detail of his lowly victims attacks. He moved forward in a blur his sword slashing out like it had a mind of its own a. Soldier tried to slam a staff down in a overhead strike only for the staff to clatter to the ground along with the two hands that previously held it. The man screamed as Abir wasn't done with him yet throwing the poor man into 3 other knights knocking them down using this as a opportunity to gain some distance Abir jumped in the sky landing on a store rooftop facing the plaza were the showdown took place, going through the handseals for a fire jutsu breathing in deep he unleashes the blast flames cascade down upon the soldiers. Abir didn't take the time to see if it stopped the crowd of soldiers he was off.

Hopping and running from roof to roof Abir quickly made his way through the city his destination was the forest beyond it would give him a wide enough area to hide and figure out what he would do here in this strange place. But luck was not on the ninjas side today. Swift kick to the dome sent him rocketing the final yards past the cities entrance and crashing into the thick trees of the surrounding forest.

"Ouch that felt like getting hit by the Raikage" Abir groaned out picking himself out of the body shaped crater he had put into the tree trunk cracking his neck Another strike came for his head but he was prepared this time dodging to his right rolling on the ground in a crouched position he finally laid eyes on his opponent.

OST Jiriya Perv song

'I think I'll love it here' Abir thought lefherously his attacker was a beautiful woman she was tall around his height she had a curvy yet muscular frame she wore revealing armor like a bikini that didn't conceal any of her abundant cleavage not that he was complaining it was blue alll around with two unique hair pieces entangled in her crimson hair so red that he was sure she had to be related to the Uzumaki somehow.

The woman's lips moved but Abir couldn't understand anything other than what sounded like a name "Erza" Her body glowed yellow as she blitzed him. She closed the few feet between the two fast as she swung with a left hook that Abir blocked with his forearm the woman quickly recovered delivering a strong kick to his exposed side.

"Oof" the grunt was let out as Abir tumbled on the forest floor, 'note to self fine and can fight wonder what else she's good—-' Abir's train of thought was interrupted as he blocked a sword that upon further notice wasn't swung by an arm it floated . Abir's arms flashed as multiple blades flew towards him. What kind of place was this. Flying swords they didn't make those in the shinobi world.

He flipped out of the way of five more blades that stuck hilt deep in the soil as he scanned the forest floor for his opponent only to see that she was air born in a new armor that reminded him of the old paintings of kami's angels. He went through handseals focusing his chakra "jet stream" a blast of blue flames swept over the angel as she swooped down towards her prey.

'Hope I didn't hurt her too badly' Abir thought to himself sharingan scanning for his opponent through the smoke of his flames. The redheaded warrior was standing firm in yet a different armor this one was red and gave off a dragonian appearance her hands gripped around a red sword she looked slightly damaged but not as much as one normally would've been if his flames hit them.

'What!' Abir thought to himself surprised at the result the shinobi charged forward in a flash his block cloak flowing behind him he struck out with a overhand strike two hands wielding the katana he's met by red steel the red head rebuffed him with amazing strength causing Abir to stumble back barely blocking her next strike as his arms shook keeping her at bay. Sliding his blade alongside hers her force causing her tip be caught off balance just long enough for Abir to gather chakra to his left fist for his favorite attack. Blue and white hot flames come to life blazing around his hand like konoha's copy cat ninja as it should that's whom inspired the jutsu he slammed his first forward into her exposed midsection.

"Flaming fist of Azula"

The attack blew the knight back in a beautifully deadly explosion of blue as she was sent flying back cracking through 3 trees before rolling to a stop. She wasn't down for long as she stood to her feet holding her stomach before spitting blood out onto the ground. Abir has to admit she was tough as fuck no doubt that attack obliterated weaker opponents and even leaving most that were on a similar playing field as him damaged severely and all she had was a bruised stomach and some cracked armor. He gritted his teeth in frustration was this woman a tank.

'At this rate I'll get stalled up and caught my chakra's still low from fighting itachi can't stay here fighting her I need to move away from the town. A little distraction will do nicely!" Were the thoughts of Abir as he went through the handsigns for the perfect jutsu.

"Hidden smog no jutsu"!

Breathing in deep Abir breathes out a dense cloud of black and gray smoke obscuring the red head from view he takes off pushing chakra to his legs the shinobi was covering a mile a minute. He had been running for all of three minutes when he was slashed in the back causing him to stumble to the ground hard.

'H-how she wasn't faster than me when we fought a second ago what the hell is up how could she catch' he screamed in his head and probably aloud as he struggled up to his feet back aching.

He faced her she was smirking at him in a way that set off alarm bells in his head like a predator her armor was again different she wielded two short blades shaped at the top similar to roses her chest plate was revealing in cheetah print not much of her gorgeous body was covered she was toned with muscle but not in a way that was unattractive.

Abir felt a slight trickle around his nose area 'oh c'mon Abir this isn't the time or place for that'. Shaking his head he readied himself his sharingan blazing to life he would have to go all out to get away and even then he wasn't too confident that he could beat this charged forward at a blazing speed he was able to see her but was too slow to dodge her attack as she slashed his upper arm by his shoulder. The cut wasn't as deep as he expected he had a idea that this armor relied on speed over strength.

'Oh great death by a million paper cuts is this how I go' Abir thought body already in action he flips through handsigns "Hair spike no jutsu" Abir's dreads elongated down his back before lifting over his head like a thick sharp tail the edges turn into razor spikes shooting out at the redhead Amazon. She swooped and dove along the ground as spikes cracked the earth a couple grazing her form but nothing else. Alas she was forced to back off him though as staying close to the rapid firing of his steel like spikes wasn't ideal.

"Nows my chance let's see if you got a counter for this" Abir went through handseals thrusting his hands upward then down a twister of wind crept down from the clouds over the crimson knights form "Storm suffucation no jutsu" The twister wasn't a normal tornado infact it was a vacuum tunnel all air was sucked out till the opponent died or was knocked out Abir though he didn't know why was aiming for the latter effect with her.

His storm wouldn't last for long as he irritatedly suspected a swipe from her and the storm dissolved after a minute she looked pale and gasping for breathe but none the worst for wear. She was adorned in a tannish robe with wings in her red hair as a headdress.

'Okay okay how many powers can a person have before it's considered cheating like seriously!?'Abir sweatdropped at that thought a mental image of a chibi version of erza was floating breathing fire and stomping a chibi him at the same time.

She took the opportunity of his mental lapse lashing her dual blades twice from the distance Abir's cursed family gift saved him from capture yet again as he jumped spinning himself completely horizontal as two normally invisible blades of wind rushed over and below him slicing the thick trees as they thundered to the ground that was gourged two feet deep. Feet touching the ground Abir was already in motion, he breathed in deep spitting out hundreds of wind senbon flying. The woman swiped her swords again dispelling the needles. Only to be speed blitzed by the shinobi who's blade was now on fire pushing the red head back her element feeding his. He stabbed her hitting true on her right side she grimaced faltering for a moment but that was all Abir need as he landed a powerful kick to her already damaged midsection hearing a crunch indicating atleast one rib was comprised.

She crashed against the wall of a ravine located in the middle of the thick trees her body fell from the rock indention into the Cristal clear waters below. Abir arrived a moment later blue sandled feet on top of the water. He had to jump backwards as a raging torrent of water shot outward like a geyser he kept jumping back avoiding sprouts.

"Heh gotta aim better than that" those words were spoken too soon as he was sliced along his face by razor sharp water? It cut his left eye but to his suprise he still felt his organ in its socket instead blood tinched his vision. With his other eye he saw a golden glow cover her form his sharingan was able to see through the glow her form forever imprinted in his mind again a nosebleed made a graceful appearance but alas he was not able to look forever the next moment he was being shocked with a strong bolt of lightening the water acting as a conduit paralyzing him in pain as his muscles all clinched and contracted he saw another glow and her charging forward in a menacing blackarmor that reminded him of death but that wasn't the worst no her blade stood taller than her and as wide with saw like edges and it was being swung at him.

'Shit' The dreaded shinobi thought as his world was filled with pain the sword crushed against his body lifting and blasting him through the air as he soared he felt her presence again she was in a black winged armor above him spinning like a table top she slashed with dual swords slicing up his chest and shooting him into the earthy soil that beneath them again.

"Crashhhh!" Dust billowed about rocks and clumps of dirt fell to the ground as the scene was like a war zone smoke and fires rose in the distance in each area they'd been. Abir was definitely beat down his body was still weak from his battle with Itachi and whatever force that brought him here not to mention getting swatted around by this babe didn't help him he wasn't sure if he could of beat her fully healthy let alone now in his current situation. His body ached as he layed in the destroyed earth he knew that she'd returned the favor from earlier a few of his ribs were broken his shoulder dislocated and he had two fairly deep slashes

on his chest that probably would scar not to mention his left eye that would as well.

'I probably only have chakra left for two strong jutsu I've got to restrain her, physically I can't do it but maybe genjustu will.' He thought as he heard the crunching of her heeled boots in the soil and the swirl of a blade she came fully into view, she was back in her red armor probably wary of his flames he thought as the knight approached him. She bent down to lift him up by the scruff of his jacket

She said something in whatever language they spoke here probably something along the lines of surrender or face death the usual thing you'd say to a defeated opponent. She looked into his eyes to see if he would comply that's when he struck his 3 red irises swirled into a black flame like shape.

"Tsuukiomi" he whispered and they both were transported away into his black and white world they were in the village of konohas training ground a place he used to grace as a academy student in his happier days. The usual three training post where he would sneak out to see certain hopeful genin tied to the thick wooden beams were implanted in the dirt. On one beam was the crimson knight struggling bound by thick ropes her mouth covered as muffled grunts returned to his ears. Walking forward he took the gag out of her mouth that's when she spoke for the first time with him understanding.

"Where have you taken us?" She asked Abir her eyes glaring holes through him "what sort of magic is this?"

'What I can understand her how is that possible- ah our brains must somehow connect while I use this jutsu interesting I wonder if I can learn about this world through her memories. He walked up to her invading her personal space as he looked her deep into her eyes before answering.

"We are in a ocular jutsu I control everything of your reality right now time passes however I like and " he paused before Suddenly reaching up running his hand through her hair causing her to flinch "You feel everything the same I wish I had color though I really love your hair." Abir finished speaking taking a step back from her..

"Why did you attack those rune knights after you destroyed town property with your entrance you severely injured several of them they might not make it you murderer. You're A dark mage who doesn't care who he hurts with his experiments, I will break free and bring you in!" Erza shouted her face covered in conviction as she strained against her bonds.

"This is where you have me mixed up I am not a so called mage and I don't know what this magic is" Abir started his arms crossing over his chest as he spoke "Up until now I've had no idea what anyone has been saying, my question for you is simple where are we what is this place called!?"

Erza's angered face lost some of its bits at his words but she wasn't convinced still she obliged him with a reply "This world is called Earthland you arrived in the middle of the magic capital of magnolia how can you claim you don't know magic from what I can tell you are a accomplished fire and wind mage!"

Abir sighed to himself a blunt appeared out of no where as he lifted a finger to light it. 'Huh cool even in here Weed's still the same I could save a fortune' this action seemed to ignite the bound redhead again her face as red as her hair and a tch mark in her forehead..

"Oh am I bothering you too much has the weight of your actions and the consequences you'll face made you need a smoke break.?" She mocked tilting her head to the side smirking at him. Abir continued to inhale before speaking again.

"No that's not it at all I'm a shinobi where I'm from killing in a situation like mine is understandable you say I can't handle the weight of what I've done" Abir paused before looking into the moon light of his black and white world "you'd be correct in a sense I've found myself transported to a strange world with rules,customs,and history that I don't understand so yes I need a smoke break.."

Abir noticed she took his words in thinking about them. They did make sense to her after all every time in her battle with him when he said words they were in a language she had never heard, ever since she had become S ranked Erza had made sure to get with levy and learn the languages of Earth Land. She also noticed how the man was dressed his clothing was of a Era that had came and went resembling samurai wear but a little more modern but not by much still those could be coincidences she would need proof.

"So you say even as convincing as you've made yourself how could you prove to me you are from another world?" The red head asked Abir.

"I actually have a idea on that front I believe our minds our linked right now as it's the only way to explain how I can understand you now and you me I wouldn't be surprised if I was able to transfer or show some of my memories to you." He said walking up to her "It is up to you if you will believe me or not"

Abir touched her head with both of his hands as he concentrated picturing events in his life and defining areas he had been slowly the scenery began to shift showing a young Abir in konoha holding hands with his mother they were walking around konoha the scene shifted. Again to Abir and Itachi the older boy defending him then training him in another scene. The figures disappeared reappearing again this time Abir was yelling for his mom to wake up she was unresponsive the scene changed to him confronting Itachi being defeated him leaving the village going to kumo for his father, his father passing and his final battle with Itachi and his defeat at his hands once again before he was sucked through the hole that opened in Era.

Abir's memories were bare before her pouring out like an open faucet someone forgot to turn off. Abir only wanted to show her the key parts he certainly didn't want to show her that or himself for that matter seeing his mother again so life like near him broke him he felt the trail of tears sliding down his face and saw that Erza's gaze of hate towards him had softened completely what a tragic life.

Her own memories began to play now showing her as child working as a slave on the tower of heaven being beaten and tortured a the scene changed to her strapped down her eye being gorged out. It switched to depict her breaking out leading the charge or showed her joking Fairytail and her rise to power and fame before the link was broken by— Erza?!

The world around them broke apart cracking and peeling Abir looked around startled never not once since he found out about his mangeko powers had anyone broken out of tysokmi. They both were back in the field of green Abir was being held up the scruff of his collar still.

'What she isn't knocked out what is this woman!' The ninja thought to himself as the woman's brown eyes look at him with sympathy.

"I will take you into custody Abir but I will testify on your behalf not being from here you wouldn't have known our laws I'm sure the council will help you."

Abir laughed she was genuinely good hearted he thought about how they would treat a intruder in his world that injured or killed guards torture interrogation death The dreaded ninja wasn't interested in any of those options.

"You seem to have forgotten I was able to see some of your memories too do you really believe this council to do the honorable thing or would I forever be one of their dogs on a leash of so called freedom if I was caught?"

Erza's breathe hitched as she realized his words did have some truth to them sure some of the council was fair but most members cared only about the improvement of their own standing or the power that they wielded.

"I can't just let you go once I turn you in my master is a high standing wizard in this nation - no in the world and myself I am also well respected with our testimony I'm sure you will be a free man after a while please believe me I want to help you!" She said gripping his coat tighter were she held him determination covered her face.

Abir was tempted to believe in her in her words he truly believed that she could be right but he didn't survive this long off of mere possibilities if he got caught again after this hopefully she still cared enough to help him. He gathered chakra to his still mangeko eyes the flame like irises swirled like a inferno in the wind before blasting along in his eyes.

"Jikan tanshuku" Abir whispered as he felt Erza's metal gauntlets loosen from his neck eventually dropping him a look of shock was written on her face as she struggled to move with no avail jikan was his ace in the hole a jutsu that froze objects or people for short periods of time. Abir fell on his butt hitting the ground with a gasp of pain he struggled to his feet walking up to the frozen Erza he ran his fingers through her hair causing her face to brighten to the color of her hair.

"Please forgive me I'm glad that I met you, Thank you Erza Scarlet I will not forget what we just shared. I wish I could turn myself in I trust you honestly more than anybody and that's scares me..." he sighed why was this so hard fuck some memories he had just met this woman but he couldn't explain it this connected feeling "it's my past you saw it I've got to take the best chance at getting back to Itachi and Pain good bye."

The ninja finished abruptly, Abir began to walk away slowly already feeling the draining effects of the battles he had endured that day when he heard.

"You don't have to keep running towards revenge when I find you again I will show you that bonds and trusting in others is a strength I promise." Erza said calling after him as she watched the retreating figure of Abir.


	4. Ancient trouble

Months had passed since the fateful day of his arrival, Abir found himself thinking about it and the armored red headed beauty more often than he cared to admit. Abir traveled The land of "Fiore" gathering as much knowledge of this world as he could, it was certainly much different than his. Technology was more advanced than anywhere in the elemental nations he'd been , chakra existed in the air it was called etherno, they were immensely opposed to killing and the woman were significantly bustier than the ones back home by kami he felt like he was transported into a icha icha book and he wasn't complaining one bit.

After a crash course in all things earthland Abir began tracking down any instances of dimensional magic or tools. He didn't know why he was even looking for a way back, he had no one waiting for him back home no friends of significance the only reason for him to return was the needed deaths of two man. Two man that were still significantly stronger than himself but he had promised his parents and his clan that he would avenge their deaths. Reminded of his resolve Abir went forth province to province for any rumors of dimensional magic that could possibly send him back causing him to cross paths with a many a dark guild. His exploits upon his arrival and in the last months cemented his name as the magic councils number one priority rouge mage. They sent team upon team of canon fodder guild members and squadron after squadron of rune knights after him only to come up empty handed and their man injured..

These circumstances bring us to abir's current situation, he's was in a dimly lit cavern hidden behind one of the many jutting damp rocks it was filled with. He had caught wind of a dark guild holding unique experiments in the mountains of Okahihe and he decided to check it out. Chanting mages in the usual dark robed attire circled around each other green light erupting from the center as they poured their magic out.

"Come forth great hulk grant I Zorod with your raging strength so I can make the magic world bow to our guilds might!" A muscular man stepped into the center of the circle placing both hands on the glowing green light his deranged smile quickly turned to a frown one of shock and then pain as he screamed bloody murder. Green fluid dripped from his eyes like tears his body gave a shudder then he dropped to the rocky floor unmoving. The mages weren't given a second to react as the green light flashed over the remaining members each meeting the same fate as their sworn leader.

'Welp that looks like my cue to leave no dimensional magic here and I prefer my tears to be slime free.' Abir thought to himself turning around from his spot to leave when the green light appears before him slowly engulfing his form until all he could make out was green soon after everything went black.

Mindscape

Abir came to inside of a big traditional Japanese home the exact same one that he grew up in. It was cozy and warm just how he remembered which would normally make one happy but he had made sure to shut out any remembrance of those times the hurt was too deep whoever or whatever that green light was that brought him here would pay. 'Why am I here why would it take me here?' The shinobi yelled out mostly to himself when a loud deep voice answered him from behind surprising the ninja he never sensed it appear.

"You're here because I wanted to meet who was giving off all that delicious rage yes you'll do perfectly" Abir turned around the voice was coming from a giant beast of a humanoid it was rippled with muscles that made the raikage look like a chump it's skin was as green as leaves it had glowing green eyes with matted black hair.

The creature moved from the corner of the the house the wooden floor creaking under its weight until it was right in front of Abir towering over him he didn't come up past its midsection the beast had to have been over nine feet tall.

Abir's eyes narrowed after hearing the beasts words showing no fear by the size difference "if you wanted rage then you've brought me to the right place prepare yourself!" Abir shouted him being in his family home causing him to act irrationally he unsheathes his blade slashing the behemoth across the chest. Shock appeared on his face as the blade didn't even break skin instead just glancing off.

"Prepare for what? was that supposed to hurt little man?" The green beast laughed swatting at Abir with speed much greater than its muscular form belied the Uchiha ducked underneath the swipe thanks to his sharingan gathering chakra to his right hand blue fire burns around his fist as he charges back in delivering a fist of azula to its green face Knocking back the beast with a fiery explosion smoke rose from its head as it stumbled back a direct hit he could win he could damage this thing.

"Ahhh impossible how did you manage to hurt me...was what you wanted me to say no?" The beast acted as if it was hurt before chuckling straightening back up from its feint it moved with lightening speed grabbing his wrist almost crushing the bones the beast lifted Abir up overhead slamming the ninja through the wooden floor two times shaking the house before stepping on his chest with a oversized foot crushing him further into the hole he had made.

"Seems you don't like this form maybe this will calm you down i would hate to kill the vessel I've waited so long for." The green beast spoke in a surprisingly more feminine voice than seconds before. Stepping off of his chest Abir was able to get up he , watched as green light covered the beasts massive form as it began to shrink in height and width its hair growing longer and curlier. The stockiness Of muscles was turned to curves and it's face became feminine all and all she was beautiful if not for the form previously taken She had the body of a goddess.

"TaaaDa how do I look you like" the green Amazon said in a sultry voice posing as she spoke "If you still wanna fight I've got something you can beat up it's been so neglected these years ." She finished speaking putting a finger over her lips she started strutting towards the stunned ninja.

"Ahh what the fuck is this I'm going to be raped by a green she-he nooo!" Abir screamed in terror as he backed away from the giantess when a green fist courtesy of her boinked him on the head causing him to crash back into the floor with a thud.

"I'm the spiritual embodiment of rage I have no gender you idiot." She yelled in anger.

"Nope nope I've heard that before at the bar" The ninja groaned out rubbing his head as he got back up a knot beginning to form.

"What bars do you go to? anyways this is the form I normally use as I've come to admire the females of your species what was that saying... hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. the other form is for intimidation" she sighed before smirking "humans sure do make funny faces when scared" she(?) giggled at that statement.

"So why am I here lady and I call you that tentatively if I'm not dead yet there has to be something you want from me spit it out already!" Abir stated sternly crossing his arms across his chest as he looked up at the woman, his eyes flashing the red of the sharingan for intimidation and to regain some form dignity. The green titaness laughed again at this bending slowly down to eye level with the ninja patting his head while grabbing his shoulder HARD She smiled at him with one of those too nice smiles that radiated anger and his future pain if he didn't knock off the jokes.

"There there little man aren't you adorable" she straightened back up to her full height of over Eight feet towering over him cupping his face in the process with one of her hands she spoke " What I want from you is you! a body filled with rage strong enough to contain a being like me. My name is hulk or that's what the gods have called me I've existed since sentience became a thing I was first formed from the anger the gods had at each other, once humans and other life forms came to be more and more of their negative emotions primarily anger made its way into me giving me strength and power. At some points in time greater than the gods themselves they didn't like this of course. They tried to battle me but their anger at being unable to easily defeat me strengthened me until it was clear that fighting me head on was impossible. They decided to take away my physical form it took most of their power but they succeeded in locking my spirit away unable to be free until those idiot dark mages summoned me and unable to view/interact with the world unless a strong enough soul could house me luckily for me your hunt for dimensional magic lead you right to me the perfect candidate the perfect host."

Using both his hands and more strength than he would care to admit he wretched her hand from his face rubbing his cheeks 'Great I've got a gigantic bimbo to deal with now on top of getting back home would she even allow me to go back?!' Abir thought to himself before speaking again.

"And If I refuse you'll kill me correct?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Correct but don't talk so morbidly you wouldn't be dumb enough to turn me down! just think of yourself as a jinchuriki you've got me an all powerful sexy force of nature at your disposal I'll teach you my magic and you'll give me a view of the world and some company!" She-hulk exclaimed a little to happily at the end winking at him "you have no idea how boring it is to be confined to a dimensional prison created by the gods for a thousand years no release." She huffed out the last statement placing her hands on her hips closing her eyes as she envisioned gods knows what.

'Solitary confinement... a thousand years?!' Abir shuddered as he thought 'This bitch is crazy!"

"won't the gods come looking to lock you back up!" Abir asked secretly hoping that they would. "Why shouldn't I just let them take you back I don't have time for this!"

She-hulk smirked evilly at this before answering "yes and no they will send their god slayers after you they themselves cannot harm you it's against their oaths but with my training defeating their slayers will be the least of your worries ." She shrugged "besides a forceful removal of me would result in your death I did say our souls would be intertwined you think the gods care about one mortal life?

'Damn it' Abir had a hunch that would be the case Raising a eyebrow Abir replies "and what should I be more worried about?" The grin on her face grew even more sinister as she quickly grabbed his arm dragging him out of the home in his mindscape to the open field behind it even as he struggled.

"My training ...I've got a thousand years of anger To release and no one else besides you to punch! Luckily in here you can't truly die but you'll feel everything" She hulk said throwing The ninja on the ground in front of her crunching her knuckles and her eyes glowing green. Abir hated to admit it but the sight before him now was far more intimidating than anything he had ever witnessed pain and Itachi couldn't hold a candle to her. If their was anyone other than the two of them in his mindscape screams of pain and terror coupled with shrieks of occasional ecstasy would have filled their ears to the brim for days.

Erza was able to move a few minutes after Abir had left her. She tried to find a trail of the shinobi but the memories she had bore witness to were accurate, he was a professional injured and exhausted as he was he wouldn't slip up and leave behind evidence of his travels. No she bitterly would have to let him be for now she had to return to the council and inform them of his escape. The redhead sighed as she made her way back towards Era, She knew that the council would brand him a rouge mage he had badly injured a few rune knights caused property damage and embarrassed them all in one go.

Earlier before she had viewed his memories Erza wouldn't of cared what he was branded as long as he was brought to justice but now she wasn't so sure. The sword mage was sure he hadn't meant for it but he had accidentally showed her his whole life story in their exchange he had lost so much and had no one to guide him away from revenges embrace. He wasn't a saint by no means she saw that he had killed plenty of people but never for pleasure never for an evil cause his world was different than hers peace hadn't wrestled control from chaos yet.

His memories reminded her in a way of herself when she first made it to Fairytail before master Makarov had healed her she wanted nothing more than to acquire strength to avenge her fellow slaves and those that she lost, Erza wanted to be the first person to show him that he could have bonds that he could stop fighting for revenge and start living for a family, Erza Scarlet wanted to be his light out of darkness.

Entering into the magic councils chambers once more the red headed beauty always was impressed by the pristine shape they kept the palace in. The members sat high above whoever addressed them giving off the impression that they stood above all. Every member was present for this impromptu meeting whether in person or thought projection a member would be foolish not to show when an attack had taken place in the capital. Most members didn't stand out to Erza except Seigrain with his. Blue hair and handsome tatted face he looked so much like his brother Jellal it was scary she always felt a mixture of butterflies and angst when it came to the man beside him sat a vuluptous woman she had a body that caused trainwrecks, her dark hair framed her face elegantly as she sat waiting for the head member to start the meeting. Next to her sat an elderly old man that would barely come up to her waist if he stood next to her his eyes twinkled as he saw Erza waving at her. The little man was yaijima a friend of her master, she was about to wave back when a loud voice spoke.

"We are here today to discuss what happened earlier and our next course of action regarding this new threat to the magic community." The stern voice came from a tall old man he had a long beard almost to his waist he had on a top hat and carries a long staff he radiated authority. Pointing toward Erza he spoke again "Erza scarlet please tell us what happened from your point of view we have already heard the knights reports."

Erza cleared her throat and began explaining how she came upon the hole in the sky in how Abir had appeared out of it looking like he had come from battle elsewhere. She told them how he didn't speak the language of Earthland and how they had fought in the forest outside of the city even exhausted and hurt as he was when he arrived he still put up a great fight. Erza finished by explaining how he performed a spell that allowed him to link memories with her learning their language and her his past

"Chairman are we really going to listen to this woman another world!? please he must of just used hallucination magic on her." A older gentleman complained from his chair in a nostrily voice.

"He murdered a knight and severely injured two others they'll never be knights again. We cannot simply forgive that even if his claims to be from another world are legit we must lock him away or execute him" a squirrelly looking fellow spoke out murmurs of agreement resounded around the room.

'Damn was Abir right would they truly excuete him, without a second thought to the predicament he found himself in.' Erza thought shaking her head as sweat rolled down her face she balled up her fists shaking 'No I'm not gonna give up I have to fight for him he's counting on me'

"Forgive me councilmen if I'm speaking out of term but please give him a chance to redeem himself to condone for his mistakes upon arriving here!" Slapping a hand against her armored chest she spoke passionately "Allow me and master Makarov to take responsibility for him if we fail in rehabilitation you can strip me of my right to be a mage!" Erza finished practically yelling the last part.

"You can't be serious you would bet your career on some what? crush of yours chairman you can't allow something like this she is a promising mage but this would be foolish he's a murderer lock him up!" The same old gentleman said to the chairman.

"CLAP CLAP CLAP"

Everyone turned to see the voluptuous dark haired woman from earlier clapping "oh I do love a good romance thriller I say we accept her offer let's say he works for us as a spy to send to Alvarez it's been over a decade since we've gained any knew intel if he survives we honor her deal."

The blue haired man beside her decided to speak "I have to say I agree with Ultear if he truly did appear from another world he's a ghost here no one knows he exists he could apply to be a soldier in the kingdom gathering intelligence for us I say we do it they'll be none the wiser and we could wipe our hands clean if he's caught." Seigrin finished earning murmurs of agreement.

"I agree as well who's to say how any of us would have reacted being thrown into a new world in a battle situation let the boy atone by being useful to us rather than throwing him in a cell for life to rot" Yajima said to the chairman who was rubbing his long beard in thought for a few minutes before shouting

"Enough talk! I have come to a decision" the chairman faced Erza staring at her directly " I will accept your offer if after he is captured our memory scanning tools confirm what you say he will be tasked to be a deep cover agent for 1-2 years in the kingdom of Alvarez should he survive and make it back he will be a free man as long as he is a member of Fairytail if he were to leave the guild or the guild cease to be he would become property of the council once again do you understand ?"

"Yes thank you!" Erza said as he bowed showing respect.

"EVERYBODY ERZA'S BACK I REPEAT ERZA'S BACK!" Macoa shouted from the top of his lungs. As he started to zoom around the guildhall of Fairytail spraying fragrance to cover up the stench of his smoke. Gajeel could be seen trying to glue back together a door handle he took a chunk out of for lunch. Gray and natsu both could be seen with there arms around each other as happy played the bagpipes they hopped and danced with each other acting as if they were best friends. Nab grabbed a request from the board feigning like he was about to finally take a job and Lucy poor Lucy couldn't take the absurdity any longer faceplanting on the guild floor unconscious. The wooden doors burst open suddenly revealing the knight.

Every one nervously looks at the knight waiting for their punishment as she walked through the guild pass them some waited more eagerly than others hey she was a smoking hot babe there were worst ways to find yourself knocked out than by her. To everyone's surprise though Erza walks past them all either not noticing or not caring about the absurd half ass clean up job. She stopped a little before the stairs speaking in a low but commanding voice "Cana, Mira, Juvia please come with me to speak with the master." Before heading up the stairs to masters Markov's office the latter mentioned mages following close behind her leaving the rest of the guild stunned.

"Erza you're a little late returning from your mission did everything go alright?" Makarov asked sitting in his chair reading Socerers weekly swimsuit addition ironically the ladies in his doorway were the ones he was ogling at.

'Man I'm so blessed to run this guild most saps only get to see them on paper but not I' Makarov thought laughing to himself As a shadow crept over his face in a creepy manner causing the ladies to sweat drop as they still stood in the door way.

"Come on in ladies what do I owe the pleasant suprise Natsu didn't destroy anything did he that's be the 3rd time today someone's come in here about him today!?" The master started calmly before getting more worked up thinking about the fire dragon slayer.

"No master I'm afraid it isn't nothing like that in fact I'd say it might be worse than that" Erza said as she walked through the door of his office alongside Cana and the others she took a seat in front of her master .

"Worse than property damage do tell please" Makarov said listening intently to the sword mage as she explained the events that had transpired the past 24 hours how she had fought Abir how he had arrived his memories that she saw and her deal with the council.

"Ah foolish foolish girl making a deal like that without informing me Ahh what am I blabbing about I would of agreed to help the young man out anyways. Erza he truly has suffered in this life and if he keeps going down that path he could be a great pawn for evil no doubt to leave a young man in need like that alone in a new world as you say What kind of Master would I be if I refused" Makarov rubbed his beard in thought before nodding speaking again. " Yes I agree with your request you've picked a fine team based on the ablities that you've seen so far two S rank and 2 A+ ranked mages a team that counters his strengths and expound upon his weaknessess he may have barely escaped facing you but do not underestimate a man backed into a corner do you understand me girls!?" The diminutive wizard spoke loudly.

"Hai you can count on us sir!" Juvia said smiling.

"Yeah yeah Erza said he was a lil perv one look at these and he'll be in a cell in era in no time" Cana said jiggling one of her large breasts drunkenly causing Makarov to catch a raging nosebleed shooting him out of his chair unto this desk.

"Are you alright master?!" Mira asked worriedly shaking the unconscious but smirking old man.


	5. Circus

-Erza and her team of Juvia Cana and Mira had been on the trail of the shinobi for weeks now. Erza would of been impressed by the destruction that he left behind him at each dark guild. If it wasn't digging a even deeper hole for him with the council.

This was a man on a mission a mission that she knew all to well now better than anyone maybe even better than Abir did himself,his memories still ran through her mind like a broken Lacrima recorder his childhood had been one of tragedy just like hers although she never knew her parents, she used to have a empty hole in her heart longing for a parents love to fill it luckily she had master Makarov feeling it in spade after she escaped the tower along with her guild mates like the ones currently walking beside her.

Abir didn't have that not only did he suffer the death of his parents one after the other he had lost his whole clan too. Every person that was once precious to him gone worst yet part of his pain was caused by a man he had considered to be a brother.

No they didn't grow up the same but he too had that hole that she once had in his heart for a parents love for friends, for bonds but she knew he was scared, that's why she would reach out for him to pull him out of his own way.

These thoughts consumed her as the team tracked him from town to town, using Cana's locator spell after scanning the burning blue flames from a crushed guild with her card.

'She'll definitely be a candidate for S class soon' Erza thought smiling Natsu and Gray also came to mind, they had all come so far in their abilities she couldn't help but feel like a proud big sister.

"The trail ends he's definitely here." Cana said.

It had brought them to a bustling gambling city named Veyaz the town that never sleeps a place where absurd tales of debauchery were best left in said town. multiple neon flashing lights flickered in a rainbow of different colors advertising fun and adventure. Or in Cana's mind more ways for one to waste their jewells but who was she to judge she had her own vices. Her locator card showed that the man named Abir was in the city still.

The beauties moved gracefully avoiding all the partying pedestrians and fan boys asking for their hands in marriage that littered the streets. Well the other three did in Erza's case she trampled past them like a tank leaving a trail of bodies in her wake.

" Juvia wonders Why would he come to a city like this there's no way a dark guild operates here it's so bright and lovely!?" The blue haired beauty asked innocently.

She had a point ironically enough most dark guilds were in fact dark,broody places where the members were either best case antisocial worst case socially adept murderous lunatics or slavers.

'I wonder if there's a pamphlet they send out to dark guilds' Cana thought to herself sweat dropping a little picturing jose reading one taking notes.

Erza answered as they continued to walk towards the beeping icon.

"Veyaz is ruled with an iron fist by the dark guild house Jewell they supply the money for the balaam alliance and all this extravagance is a front given all is well for most to see but debts are collected with blood or heavy interest crippling lives; human trafficking and slavery this place is the Epitome of human greed."

The knight finished darkly as the beeping from the card grew louder they arrived at a upscale club it rose many stories into the air, music blasted all the way out into the streets. A line formed outside wrapping around the street like a giant snake.

The ladies walk to the front by the bouncers erza and Cana pose sexily as Juvia and Mira look innocent. A raging nose bleed knocks them out allowing them and the long line behind them entry. After searching the first two floors the group finds their target sitting alone in a vip section lounging on an expensive looking sofa a brown cigar was at his lips lit aflame he inhaled the smoke in deeply savoring the exotic taste closing his eyes while he did so.

"Abir Uchiha on behalf of the magic council and article 41 allowing guild wizards to take bounty 2251 I, S class mage erza scarlet of fairy tail along with my team are here to place you under arrest come quietly or we will use force." Erza stated with authority as her and the others stepped inside the vip booth closing the curtains behind them.

"Do they make you say all of that if I was a villain I'd be gone before you even finished saying all that.!?" Abir said in a teasing tone earning a glare from a slightly red faced Erza.

"You are the villain here!!" Erza exclaimed going big head mode earning a nonchalant shrug from the ninja.

"Mai mai I'm misunderstood man just doing his part to make the world a safer place." The Uchiha responded pulling again on his cigar.

"By murdering people!! even if they are dark mages they deserve to face justice!" Erza yelled at the shinobi.

"How is what I'm doing not justice it's just a tad bit more permanent!" A smile appeared on his face as he spoke "infact the magic council should be thanking me what do you say four beautiful mages want to give me a present on their behalf?"

"Who made you judge, jury and executioner you pig?" Cana yelled out at the man.

"You think you're above the law!!?" Mira yelled.

"The way This blunt hitting right now I suppose I am" Abir said Inhaling the rest of his cigar as he put it out in a ashtray on the table. The ninja blew a fat O in their faces

The ladies gritted their teeth restraint was being held onto by a hair...no less that that. This ninja knew how to get under someone's skin. Holding out her hand a sword appears in Erza's hand swing her arm froward she points the deadly blade at the chest of the man.

"Enough come quietly or we will take you by for—" Erza was interrupted by clapping and maniacal laughter. Turning around the girls see two man enter the room.

One was a tall and slim man his hair was green, his face white as snow his eyes wide and crazed. Around his lips were the unhealed scars of a smile edged with a knife. He wore a purple trench coat with a green vest underneath his pants were suited purple with shoes to match. He was the one clapping and laughing.

The other man was slightly taller standing at 6'3 or so with orange spikey hair he had a star on his left cheek and a tear drop on the other. He had on a white sleeveless garb with black rooks of cards symbol on his chest. With a blue wrap around his waist and ankles. The man was licking his lips in the way that a dog licked there's before a juicy meal.

"no it can't be it's the chaos circus what are they doing here?" Juvia yelled out in shock raising her hands in a stance the others following suit

"Chaos circus? What kind of name is that!?" Abir asked sweat dropping.

"Don't be fooled by the name they are a terrifying duo killing countless of mages A and S rank alike! The jester He was John Ronald a 32 year old businessman that couldnt do a lick of magic before the curse of choas chose him he's now a S ranked terror that plagues Ishgar. The curse of choas was started in the kingdom of gotham many many years ago, How no one knows. His main magic causes any inanimate object from his requip space to explode in proportion with how much magic he inputs he also uses acid magic and gas magic that cripples weaker mages into a laughing fit as he slits their throats."

Erza explained to Abir the first member in purple. The Uchiha was impressed these freaks seemed like they'd be a challenge.

"The other man is Hisoka his origins are unknown he just appeared murdering strong mages and stalking young ones with potential he takes sexual pleasure from strong opponents. He is S class as well. His magic is bungee gum a pink energy that has qualities of rubber and bubble gum he manipulates it skillfully along with his martial prowess."

"Hope I'm not interrupting you all looked like you were having such a lovely time" the jester said twirling around making exaggerated movements. "But the boss wanted a word with YOU!" He finished speaking pointing at Abir.

"Oh what does this boss wish to say to me? He uses two murderous bastards instead of a messenger?" The ninja said finally standing up from the couch he eyed the room he was between the four girls Erza and Mira were closes to him. The two man were across from them a table filled with bottles and a few chairs separated them.

"HahahahHMaha a turtle calling the snail slow we'e here because of your murders how

...ironic" The jester laughed out hysterically slapping his thigh.

"You are to join the Alliance of Dark guilds to make up for our lost numbers or we get to play with you" Hisoka interrupted the mad clowns laughter "I'd love to play with you Piercing flame I've heard such tantalizing stories about you...gets a man going you know!!?"

Abir and the girls sweat dropped as Hisoka thrusted his hips out towards the ninja a moan escaped from his lips.

'The villains here make orchimaru look sane' Abir thought

"Yeeeeah I don't roll that way my guy you two are meant for each other go at it and leave us be we were in the middle of something !!" Abir said waving his hand at the duo in a dismissive manner.

The Jester's smile deepened upon hearing those words rolling his neck he cracked his fingers.

"That's the answer I wanted to hear let's get this show started then" the Jester of genocide snapped his fingers the room shook and rocked as multiple explosions could be felt going off in the crowded levels below screams could be heard.

"You bastard!!! Cana! Juvia! Go help evacuate the civilians below! We'll deal with them"

The scarlet haired woman commanded the two requiping into her morning star armor a one piece suit of leather with sleeves and feather like shoulder plates she launches forward towards the clown twin blades in each hand slashing them a large blue beam of energy blasts towards the duo causing a explosion. The smoke settles revealing both man surrounded by a pink ball of magic bouncing around the room like a rubber ball picking up velocity it crashes down towards Abir Erza and Mira they dodge as it smashes through the marble floor coming to a stop.

"Here this is for you Ahaha" The Jester called out throwing a bag full of marbles at them explosions going off as they hit and rolled on the ground holes showing the carnage below appear on the floor like Swiss cheese.

Abir rolls to the right of a new patch of marbles sharingan active he avoids the explosions rushing straight towards Hisoka engaging him in Taijutsu. The tall orange haired man's face shone with delight as the two exchanged blows neither getting the better of the other yet.

Hisoka throws a high kick that Abir dodges leaning backwards Hisoka slams his leg back down shattering the ground where Abir once was. The ninja shifted to the right spinning his body as he hits the magician with a kick to the midsection followed by a hard right to the face sending him flying towards a wall. Righting himself in the air pink energy appears underneath his feet as he bounces off the wall like his legs were springs coming back at Abir he was too fast to dodge ramming the ninja with a superman punch to the chest sending him tumbling back.

"Evil Explosion!!"

Abir righted himself in time to see a gigantic purple explosion engulf the orange haired man sending him flying backwards into the wall back first pink energy guarding his front breaking through the wall. The ninja saw that the silver haired beauty from earlier had transformed her hair was risen upwards she had black wings like a bat and large clawed hands and a long thick black tail that moved around behind her. Her modest attire replaced with a wide cut swimsuit like top that didn't hide her considerable assets.

"Fire style fire ball jutsu"

An enormous blue fire ball shot out from Abir's lips meeting a green acidic liquid that was shot towards him and the Mira.

"Drat you were supposed to let that hit you y'know!!" The clown yelled laughing as he continued to throw objects ranging from clocks to rubber ducks each causing different sized explosions rubble and concrete blasted around and dust lingered in the air clouding most everyone's vision.

Abir dodged the explosions his sharingan aiding him as he knew how to contort his body to avoid stumbling from the shaking floor. He went through his hand seals.

"Great break though" a gust of string wind billowed forth knocking the purple clown backwards along with his explosives going off next to him he's recocheted into the next floor going through a dining table before coming to a stop laughing.

"Dance my blades!!"

Forty swords sliced through the air towards the clown who blew green smog out of his mouth to obscure him from view as he dodged the blades. He was able to avoid most by twisting about in a unnatural like dance but the clown didn't come through unscathed he was sliced on his back leg and right arm making it difficult to move both appendages.

Erza flew along in her angel like heavens wheel armor swooping down like a hawk to finish The staggered jester off. A pink rubber like rope attaches to her wing pulling her off course into the floor before being lifted back up and slammed again multiple times her body feeling the pain as Hisoka laughed pieces of amor fell off from the force of the impacts.

"I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am!!" Hisoka yelled out before disconnecting from Erza a fire ball roasting his previous location as he dodged one fireball blue flames rained around him like a wave burning the mage until he covered himself in the pink energy once more.

Abir crosses his hands in a cross symbol two poofs appeared next to him rushing off to engage the magican as the shinobi rushes to the side of the downed knight Helping her to her feet.

"Why'd you help me wouldn't it of been easier to escape while they focused on me?" Erza asked her body glowed as she requiped into her black wing armor.

Abir's sharingan red eyes picked up what the glow normally hid to others his hand went up grabbing his nostrils as blood shot out through his fingers.

"They're after me even if I left I'd have to deal with them on my own once they were done here besides what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a pretty woman get hit." The Uchiha responded successfully plugging his nose before giving a goofy thumbs up.

Giving a uncharacteristic blush and giggle at the sight of the man she was charged with bringing in to face justice.

"This armor grants me boosts to my cutting power and damage I should be a good match for Hisoka me and Mirajane will face him.!" She replied back taking off towards said mans location.

"Looks like it's just you and me ol pal how about we end this with a bang!!" The maniacal clown yelled out recovered enough from this Erza's swords to move about.

Abir drops down to the entrance level a giant statue of the founder of the club was the back drop of the dance floor turned battlefield a few stragglers still rushed out of the building in fear of their lives.

The homicidal clown runs towards Abir a metal crow bar and a knife appeared in his hands via requip. The ninja unsheathes his sword meeting the crowbar rebuffing the clown as the green haired man fell backwards slightly off balance Abir lunges forward in a flash sword aimed for the jesters neck. The jester tosses the crowbar up in front of him at the last moment as it glows white exploding knocking the ninja backwards rolling multiple times across the ground, the same thing happen to the clown.

Getting back to his feet the ninja goes through hand signs as a flaming bow appears firing off arrows at the clown who attempted to dodge the hail of flaming death the Raines down around him he was like a snake getting run over somehow the clown avoided certain death but was hit regardless of his efforts in the chest and thigh screaming in pain his wounds instantly cauterized. Abir just needed that one moment of pain to catch the jester.

"Azula style jet stream!!"

A multi room wide torent of blue flames shoots forth from the ninjas hands blasting the still screaming clown into a wall his flesh searing and blackening from the heat finally it stops allowing him to fall to his knees defeated but still alive if his painful laughter was anything to go by.

"Boom!!"

A loud noise shook the room as Hisoka flew through one of the few remaining walls, landing close by the roasted jester his form covered in bruises and bleeding slashes courtesy of a redheads blades.

Erza and Mira Land besides Abir the shinobi noticed the two looked worse for wear their clothes were ripped and the discoloration of bruises lined their bodies.

'Hmm must of been a tough fight!' The shinobi thought.

Considering that most people who challenged chaos circus left in a body bag they got off lightly.

"It's time Hisoka do it now!!" The Jester rasped out crawling towards the downed Hisoka.

The two locked hands their magic intertwining as the pink rubber energy begins to create ballon like animals of incredible size expanding to cover them and the room by the second. Abir's sharingan picked up Jokers energy running through the constructs ever increasing. He knew what they were up to a kamikaze!!

"W—what is this this power they're performing a unison raid!!" Erza yelled as the trio backed away from the ever expanding pink energy the exit coming up behind them.

"What do we do?" Mira asked panic in her voice.

"Erza!! Take your friend they're going to blow this city block to kingdom come I'll delay it as long as possible with my ocular jutsu if that pink substance doesn't pop inside and gets out of this building the whole town could go!!" The ninja yelled in a urgent voice his tone pleading for her to listen.

"You'll be caught in the blast too even if you cut them down the energy has already been amassed!!" Erza screamed at him shaking by the shoulders slightly.

Abir reaches up grabbing her hands removing them from his shoulders.

"You worry too much I'll sort this out and we can have our rematch eh!!?" The dreaded ninja said giving a thumbs up while smirking "besides I've seen your memories and heard of your exploits over these months the world would mourn your loss, they need you and fairy tail not some random shinobi that ended up here by chance!!"

Erza had seen this scene play out a few times in her life someone willing to give it all away at a moment's notice for her. Why did they always have to put on a brave face about, were they truly never worried about their own mortality or what lied beyond for them if it meant saving her. It was a form of guilt she carried why was her life worth more than any others?

Nodding her head a shadow formed over her face as she turned to run Mira falling closely behind her.

"Now goooo!!" the shinobi yelled crossing his hands together two clones poof into existence raising both hands above their heads the blue fire of his bloodline jutsu cane to life the fierce blue flames of Azula roared to life growing from a small ball to boulder size ever increasing above the two clones.

The original stood with his flaming mangeko sharingan blazing his back to the exit the pink construct of explosive energy grew moving towards him like an all consuming mass.

"Jikan Tanshuku/Time stop!!"

The pink constructs stopped moving forward and expanding his plan was simple stop the construct for a minute allowing him the time necessary to create a counter explosion and hopefully he could get far enough away. His clones had amassed a spirit bomb of blue fire above their heads swirling with incredible heat it melted the ground that they stood on. The pink mass started moving again at an accelerated rate freed from its suspension in time.

"Now throw it!!" The Uchiha yelled at his clones who complied throwing the fiery mass at the mass of pink as he scrambled out of the building. Making it outside Abir was pleased to see not a soul in sight as he continued to sprint the girls had did their jobs.

"Shhhnhsidmaboom thud thud"

Different sounds of explosions and crashing rock resounded around the ninja as he ran the earth shook and dared to glance back a dome of energy pink and white in color expanded towards him as he ran quickly catching up it covered and demolished everything in its path atomizing anything it touched.

'RUN RUN RUN!!' Abir screamed in his head as the toppling buildings grew closer to him the dome of energy closed in 100 feet 50 feet at 25 feet the energy burned into his back. As his feet hit the pavement he dared not look back. The energy began to overtake him the pain was indescribable as the sound of rushing energy cascaded around a green flash was all he saw before the sure darkness of death over took him. 'They always said there was a light!!' Abir thoughts ended.


	6. verdict

Abir awoke suddenly he noticed that he was on a hard wooden surface, he slowly rose from his prone position. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness of his surrounding he was surprised to see that he was in his mother's house again.

'Am I dead? Is mom here?' The Uchiha thought getting up from the floor making his way through the home passing by rooms until he heard the sound of laughter in one behind a closed door.Bursting through the door with years of eagerness to see his mother again to talk to her to hug her.

"MOM!!"

The ninjas excitement quickly turned sour as he spotted the green titaness from the cavern sitting on a couch visuals moved across two screens in front of her as she ate on popcorn. His sudden appearance and declaration brought on a howl of fresh laughter as she pointed at him popcorn flying in the air.

"I would -haha- hope not after what we did last time you were here even I'm not into that!!"

A tick mark quickly grew on the ninjas head at what she suggested.

"WE!!? You forced yourself on me!!" The ninja yelled back shaking his fist at her.

"You seemed to have been enjoying yourself plus it's my price for learning my magic which just saved your life by the way a thank you would go a long way y'know you mortals are so entitled.." The green titaness retorted back with a sassy attitude.

"Tch whatever how did your magic save me the things you taught me last time wouldn't of stopped that blast from killing me.?" Abir scoffed crossing his arms and turning his head away from her.

The last time he was in his mindscape after her abuse of him, she began training him in the ways of her magic. The style was called 'gamma' it allowed the user to form green active burning energy that does great damage, a user could change the shape of this magic using it like tendrils to grab or a laser to blast from a distance or spikes to impale the uses were almost as limitless as his imagination.

Gamma magic also granted enhanced durability (like a dragon slayer) and enhanced regeneration the green embodiment of rage wasn't lying about being like the jinruicki of his world. He had a beserker mode greatly enhancing his strength depending on how much power Shulkie shares with the ninja.

The only downside to this magic was he could channel just five percent of the hulks power at the moment pushing any further left his cells burning. Attaining her power would be a gradual process whenever he used it especially beserker mode it left him tired and vulnerable his body not used to using magical energy after years of just chakra, that's why he didn't use her techniques in the battle against chaos circus they were too high of a level to practice using months old techniques.

"I placed a protective cocoon of my energy around you I call it hard shell you'll be able to use it once you can handle 15 percent of my power at 50 percent it becomes nigh unbreakable unless the strongest of attacks hit it." The spirit explained before returning back to whatever she was doing before he came in.

Abir simply nodded his head in understanding his long legs carried him to the couch that the titaness was sitting on he turned his eyes towards what she was watching and still giggling at. On one screen scenes of his memory played on it the first time he kissed a girl was rolling the then much younger shinobi accidentally head butted her knocking the girl down into a pond that was the backdrop of that moment she immediately dumped him after she got out storming off as other kids laughed at him. The other screen was filled with the red color tint of skin which was odd.

"Hahaha wow for someone so "smooth" you were hopeless as a kid" the titaness laughed out using finger quotes on the word smooth.

Gritting his teeth in anger and embarrassment Abir sighed calming himself down it was no use getting angry at her he'd lose a fight in .5 seconds and that's with her being generous. 'I won't let her get to me I won't let her get to me' he repeated to himself in his head as the sadist continued to flicker through his memories.

"What's the deal with the other screen and where am I? Have you been paying attention to that or just goofing off!!?" The ninja asked the lady in a aggravated voice he tapped his foot in annoyance. Why did he have to get stuck with this freeloading bimbo.

"That's what the other screen is for dummy I thought Uchiha were supposed to be geniuses or something must be that other half In you" Shulkie taunted Abir some more, said ninja had smoke coming out of his ears as his anger caused the female spirit to get even more enjoyment from her taunts before replying smartly. "For your information you are currently trapped inside a card being transported to the magic council as we speak the group of mages from earlier found and apprehended you."

"Just Great!!! Alright well help me bust out I can't get locked up here I've got to find a way home—" Abir said punching his fist into his palm he started preparing to leave his mindscape.

"NOO!" She hulk said

"What! you're fucking joking right?!" The Uchiha questioned in exasperation he was about to lose it

"No" she repeated again with more emphasis.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO! YOU'VE SEEN MY MEMORIES YOU KNOW WHAT I MUST DO!!"

The shinobi shouted ignoring all previous thoughts of constraint and safety he moved in front of the sitting spirit hovering over her in a threatening manner the intimidation didn't last long as the titaness rose to her feet returning the favor she looked down on the man as she spoke again.

"I don't care Mortal, as cute as I think you are you'd be wise to remember who and what you are speaking to." Her eyes glowed a menacing green as she continued to speak "You really think I'd allow you to go to another world leaving me stranded across dimensions and without a physical body once your pathetic mortal life ended... how foolish of you like I said before we're stuck together."

Abir gritted his teeth so hard he could feel them begging for mercy his sharingan activated on its own as his veins pulsed with righteous fury as he looked upon the green bitch denying him his revenge his closure.

"I...will... find... a way to be rid of you mark my words!" the Uchiha spat out his words slowly each syllable seething with anger.

"I'm sure you will love. now leave me your presence has ruined my mood!" Shulkie said in a patronizing tone and a wave of her hand a force pulled Abir backwards in a blur the titantess dissappeared along with his house.

He came back to in a dark area tinted with red just like the screen in his mindscape had shown him. He could hear the sounds of a busy town's square and the jostling of armor indicating that Erza was close by. He overheard them talking about the reward for turning him in and about a magazine called sorcerer's weekly. They debated about their rankings among the guilds in terms of beauty and strength Mira and Erza if he was right on the voices argued over the redheads number 1 spot ahead of the white haired woman. Juvia seemed to be talking to an uninterested Cana about the unfairness of her gray-sama not being higher up, if her grunts of yeah or un huh Were a indicator.

'That fucking bitch Shulkie I'll just have to try to blast out of here on my own' Abir thought to himself unsheathing his sword and started swinging away at the corners he saw of the card he was in and the reddish pink view he had of the world beyond he wasn't confident with his plan but it was all he had he didn't have dimensional magic or jutsu.

After a few minutes of swiping he heard a yelp of pain from his last stab he had put every damn thing he had in that. His view changed from enclosed to the townsquare around him everything looked so big from his perspective inside the card.

"HEY!! Watch who your poking with that thing!!" A Giant purple eye loomed over his card causing him to yell in a surprisingly unmanly manner landing on his ass, followed by the full face of Cana who was holding his card in front of her an angry expression on her face her free hand massaged her generous chest.

'Oi I was in there...YOSH this is just like chapter 22 of Icha icha mini adventure' blood shot out of Abir's nose as he fist pumped the air in pervy paradise seemingly forgetting his current predicament.

"Abir desist from harming my colleagues or I'll make you am I clear? We are in the magic capital they might decide to add more time because of that if they saw!" Erza said sternly her face knocking Cana's out of his view earning a cry of ouch from the brunette.

"Then let me OUT DAMNIT!! Weren't we supposed to have a rematch after I saved the town from certain death I didn't take you for a liar that's what I get for trying to be a decent guy life in prison.!" Abir yelled out from the card swinging his sword again and shooting blue flames out of the card that were huge inside but nothing more than the size of a lighter's flame coming out of the card doing no damage to the card or Erza.

A flash of light and the red haired woman pointed her blade at the man the swords tip merged into the card almost bisecting the ninja as he avoided its giant deadly tip.

"Am I clear!?" Erza's eyes seemed to glow red and her hair raised up defying gravity itself as her gaze pored down upon the shinobi.

"Aye sir!!!!" Abir screamed out scared for his life not knowing where that saying came from but it seemed quite appropriate in this situation. Somewhere far off at the guild of fairy tail natsu and happy felt a shift in the air as tears began to roll down their faces.

"I feel sorry for whoever angered Erza let us mourn whoever this fallen soul was!" Natsu said solemnly somehow already in funeral clothes.

"Aye sir"! Happy said as they both had their heads beside each other as if In prayer.

Titania,the demon ,Juvia,and Cana arrived at the magic council building the same exquisite decor surrounded them as it did Erza's last two times. As they made their way through the halls rune knights saluted them and the worker frogs bowed. Word had gone out about the capture of the highest ranked rouge mage in the country the rune knights who mourned the deaths of their comrades eagerly awaited the day they could see the piercing flame known as Abir in chains or executed.

As they arrived in the room of the sentencing and hearing the group noticed all the councilors were in their spots and ready this was a day they too had been waiting for the acquisition of a powerful tool and the removal of a thorn in their sides the rouge mage while free tarnished the image that they could handle all mages with his capture that image was restored again.

The FairyTail mages were guided to the speaking floor in front of the council the head member a older gentleman with a flowing long beard banged a gravel silencing the chatter in the chamber.

"Please if you would ladies, tell us how you managed to capture this mage? We've heard reports but as always we'd love to hear from the source" Gran doma spoke with the elderly man looked down from his seat with interest as did the others.

The group of fairy tail mages told their stories of their experiences tracking him down to finding him in Veyaz to him saving the town and them from chaos circus' unison raid which allowed them to capture him easily as he was injured and unconscious.

"Thank you madams very much, would you please release him from the card,fellow saints stay ready he'd be foolish to try anything but never underestimate a desperate man." The old man Gran doma spoke again.

With the command given, Cana spoke a incantation before throwing Abir's card onto the ground it glowed a golden color as it faded the shinobi appeared before all of them.

"Finally we meet the infamous Piercing Flame oh how we've waited for this very hour. Yes we know you well by that name indeed. The S class terrorist threat that takes the law into his own hands seemingly targeting only dark guilds but has also murdered Rune knight members of our own forces trying to bring you in for questioning and for your crimes of property damage, murder, vigilantism,torture you are found guilty in the eyes of the council but for the sake of the law speak your peace."

An old tall man addressed Abir who was stretching fresh from his imprisonment every eye following his body ready to strike at a moments notice.

The dreadlocked shinobi stopped his movements his eyes quickly scanned the situation. In front of him was a raised platform the old man was at its center with his weird hat and all. The only other members worth mention were a blue haired man around his age that he recognized not from his memories but Erza's and a young dark purpled haired woman with a rather alluring frame. Looking to his side he spotted Erza and her team looking on warily Erza more so than the others as they briefly made eye contact.

"Simple I'm not of this world why should I be held accountable to laws I wouldn't have knowledge of?" The ninja asked voice steady.

"Yes yes Titania explained as much a year ago and if further crimes weren't committed after you gained knowledge of this world via Erza's memories your line of reasoning would hold true and we would've evaluated your memories and let you off rather easily considering two man did die upon your arrival by your hand you would of hit the jackpot in terms of sentencing." The old wizard took a pause as he sighed gathering his breathe again he finished "But alas you dissappeared only reappearing leaving a trail of destruction and bodies of dark wizards who though were guilty of crimes shouldn't have been slaughtered without facing the law. You killed 2 more knights and severely injured several others on your escapes from capture. Was returning so important that you would take so many lives so recklessly for your own selfish desires?"

Muttering could be heard in the chambers as the head councilman Gran doma described the details of some of his attacks upon the dark guilds, the mood in the room darkened drastically. The FairyTail members couldn't believe that the man that had helped them also had so much blood on his own hands, the same man that saved a whole town's lives had a small village worth of dark mage bodies under his belt. Everyone of them eyed him like a dangerous animal except Erza her eyes held a determination in them and a kind understanding.

The scarlet haired woman knew that what he did was horrible, but she also saw how gruesome his world was children raised to be killers before they hit puberty. To him he probably felt like he did them all a favor by disposing of those evil freaks in such a permanent way. She knew that the current path he was walking on was a tight rope he struggled to balance on, between light and dark one strong push in either direction and he would do great things for the world or a menace to it.

Abir smiled at her subtle gesture before replying matter of factly.

"Figured that out all by yourself!?

The old wizard Gran doma twitched as he held his professional appearance together pressing his hands together he sighed to himself as if trying to tell the chamber he was going to regret his next words.

"Like I said earlier you're a lucky man. We need a spy that can infiltrate The Alvarez kingdom's forces their mages and armies are so powerful that if not for our technological prowess with our own weapons we'd all be under their rule."

Abir's eyebrows raised up at what he said already knowing what he wanted him to do.

"You want me to go under deep cover in a hostile kingdom, infiltrate their ranks gathering information I figure you could already do that with one of your own men it'd be a hell of a waste if they got caught though. With me on the other hand I'm untraceable an unknown relative to the world I'm powerful I can quickly climb up into their higher ranks none of your previous spies could get to and if I somehow fail well you guys can wipe your hands fairly clean possibly not starting a war. Am I correct?"

The shinobi finished his speech he wasn't a Nara by no means but the Halfblooded Uchiha had a quick mind that could keep up with one better than most. His face grew a large smirk as he saw some of the council members fuming from his smugness and his reading of the situation so easily.

"You would be correct boy here's the deal you will be placed into the custody of this council subject to a term of two years as an informant if upon completion you return to Fiore you will be under the supervision of FairyTail for as long as you still draw breathe if they were to cease to exist or if you or them fell into bad standing with the council you will be our little prison dog only allowed freedom to do our bidding. You should thank Titania for arguing on your behalf she bargained her whole career as a mage on you hope you don't disappoint her chamber dismissed!!" Gran doma taps a javel down indicating that the proceedings were finished.

Abir was placed in restraints as officials moved about the room many leaving grumbling about the fact that justice wasn't served and how he should be underneath the cell. Erza approached him slowly her red hair swayed from the breeze of her movements as she made her way standing in front of him. Brown eyes met sky blue as they both looked at each other for a moment.

"Why?" Abir asked quietly "Why would you put your dream your whole life on the line for me?"

She touched his shoulder smiling gently at him before replying "All it takes to change a persons life is a helping hand reaching down to help them up. I believe in you, In what I saw when our memories merged. No one should of gone through what you went through but you can't keep chasing ghosts Mikasa wouldn't want you living a life like this and you know it!"

Abir visibly froze at the mention of his late mother's name it was so strange hearing it spoken aloud, it had been years since he heard it the ninja sighed to himself before speaking again

"How can you have so much faith in me killing that man is what I've lived for...to avenge my family I have to... how do you know I won't betray your trust first chance I get?!" Abir asked his voice a low whisper filled with conflicting emotions.

"I don't know that, not for sure atleast it's true I've only known you for a year and even then we've only interacted twice no longer than a hour at most you're not wrong questioning why I feel this way" the scarlet haired mage continued her voice growing softer "but when our memories connected I felt like I'd grown up right next to you experiencing all your emotions flowing through me like I've known you my whole life and if that happened to me it must of happened to you and how you saved all of us in Veyaz you didn't have to, you could of easily escaped and left us on our own but you didn't you did the right thing. I know you've had to walk in the dark for such a long time going after your goals why not give the light a chance as well it's only fair."

Erza finished her speech she noticed that she was still clutching the stunned man's shoulder rather tightly and she had closed the distance between them even more with her impassioned words. The mage quickly removed her hand coughing into it her face turning read slightly. Two frog men and two other Rune knights arrived to process the man and get his sentence started. As they began to move him Abir turned back to Erza speaking for the last time for the next two years.

"Thank you! you've given me a lot to think about I'll be seeing you Red" The Uchiha said with a twinkle in his eye as he turned around allowing himself to be lead out of the room.

Erza didn't realize she had been standing looking after him for too long until a familiar voice caused her to jump.

"Titānia of FairyTail falling for a criminal who would of thought?" The blue haired twin of Jellal spoke beside her putting a arm around her shoulder in a flirting manner he was quickly shrugged off he chuckled "What am I too upstanding of a man to be seen with you first Jellal now Abir you got a thing for bad boys?"

"Whatever seagrien what did you want it?" Erza asked in annoyance she hated her interactions with the councilor she was never convinced that he was who he said he was his mannerisms were exactly like Jellal's were.

He raised his hands in mock surrender "Hey now! is it a crime for a councilor to congratulate the mage that brought them a powerful new asset that'll help the country." siegrin said with a smirk.

Erza scoffed at the man not bothering to reply with words. Angry that they saw him as nothing but, a tool somethings didn't change no matter the world she thought when it came to governments before heading over to where she saw her guild mates exit and who were surely waiting on her.-


	7. Alvarez!

Abir arrived in the Alvarez Kingdom via ship docking into the city of Vistarion their capital. The way the council talked about the land he thought that he'd be walking into a savage wasteland where heads would be on wooden spikes for all to see, but to his suprise the kingdom was a modern utopia in the magic world. The streets were paved and the buildings rose high a gigantic palace of grey stone was located in the middle of the sprawling city state.

Abir quickly joined up with the army of Alvarez his skill and power impressing his superiors immediately quickly rising up rank from being an uninformed fodder conscript to a elite assassin apart of a deadly team of two others a force that was sent out to dispatch troublesome territories. His time in the kingdom reminded him of back home in the elemental nations it actually brought him a sense of order being out on a long term mission and the militaristic routines of his assignment.

Upon promotion he was informed about parts of the Alvarez's kingdoms goal to subjegate all nations on the continent if not willingly by mass extermination. Most of the army was none the wiser of its true intentions the state run propaganda and mind control ran deeper than any genjutsu the Uchiha had encountered. They felt as if they were the beloved subjects of a benevolent all powerful ruler the citizens and government officials all lived in prosperity they felt like their strong armed take over of free separate kingdoms were the offerings of a gift to people less civilized than themselves for the savages to refuse meant they were killing themselves, the Alvarez kingdom had a "holy mission" to unite the entire continent under one flag and to conquer Ishgar.

Abir was no saint he had blood on his hands some innocent. He was a ninja after all a killer for hire but even so, shinobi had a code, killing civilians happened but within the two villages he was raised in it was Not honorable.

"Tap tap"

The sound of knuckles rapping against shadowed glass brought Abir away from his musings. The dreadlocked man was currently sitting on a train, in a luxurious red and black decor train suite that had room for four people if needed. He was laying his legs across the opposite seat looking out a window. Snow covered the tracks and out past the horizon Abir could make out the shapes of various mountains and valleys another mission awaited them.

"Come in!" Abir said putting some volume in his voice to compensate for the noise of the train in motion.

The expensive wooden door slid open revealing a young man of about twenty three years with an average height he wore a black floor length trench coat with a low black v neck shirt a tattoo of XIII graced his collarbone. Short brown hair sat atop the man's head beneath his hair striking gold cat-like eyes looked at Abir as the man moved into the compartment taking a seat across from the ninja.

Not a moment later the door slides open again a short but voluptuous woman appears passing through the frame she had milky white skin with circular red dots connecting in a intricate pattern across her face that was framed by long white hair. The lady appeared to be in her early thirties she wore a lengthy kimono white in color that exposed her generous breasts with no shoes covering her feet. The woman slid the door shut behind her before sitting beside Abir.

"Black Cat... Widow the train doesn't stop for another few hours. To what do I owe the visit?" The ninja spoke to the duo taking his eyes off the window he eyed them both.

"Her idea she wouldn't let me sleep other wise" Black Cat said with a groan putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"The spriggan said for us to stick together for the last leg of the trip we wouldn't have to if you both would've payed attention to the debrief lacrima." Widow replied back with irritation.

Ever since they first became a unit a year ago every time they went on a mission she had to be the adult in the room. Between Black Cat sleeping at the most inopportune times or The Piercing Flame's penchant to always smoke those odorous cigars leaving him in the clouds; she had to be the mother hen of the group making sure the two younger men accomplished the goals their bosses set out for them.

She knew better than the other two what happened to teams that failed or didn't accomplish enough of the emperor's goals. She had seen first hand over the years how they had killed and replaced her teammates. The power of the spriggan was astonishing and widow wasn't a slouch herself the only thing she could equate them to was a walking nightmare. She would of warned her teammates but she was under strict orders not to reveal such information or her life was forfeit.

"Ugh what do those drags want us to do now?" Abir asked the lady called Widow.

"We are to go to WinterRum just outside of the northern portion of our borders to eliminate the resistance they've built up against our troops."

"Weren't they a smaller kingdom how come we're being sent for something like this?" Abir asked the older woman again.

"The towns people trade a delicious liquor specially made from the ore,snow,and a magic passed down for generations. They trade this with the ice giants for the safety of their land and the Snow dwarfs for rare metals and weapons both races border their kingdom. They've all recently come to a militaristic agreement aiding each other and living as one to keep their freedom." Widow spoke finishing her debrief.

The ninja leaned back running his hand through his leather pouch on his belt he unsealed another cigar lighting it and inhaling.

He couldn't wait to get away from here away from the evil of this kingdom the only saving grace was his team as looney as they could be at times.

Others would look at them and their deeds as pure evil yet still he felt a familiar camaraderie with the two that reminded him of his Genin days in kumo. No these two weren't evil just people who weren't handed the right cards in life. Both of his teammates grew up in Alvarez so to them this was business as usual the kingdom had been on a conquest for over fifty years to Abir unfortunately every mission he was reminded of the fact that he was taking someone else's freedom to live how they wanted to instead forcing them to fly the Alvarez flag.

"Giants... you say" Black Cat finally spoke up acknowledging that he was paying attention. " that means there should be lots of food right!??"

The trench coat wearing man caused the other two to sweat drop, Black Cat only thought about two things food and sleep whenever he wasn't on the hunt the man was just like his namesake.

Snow crunched underneath the feet of the trio as they made their way through the battle formation of soldiers. The wind bit the faces of the men as it howled through the tall forest trees that rose over everyone the man's mouths chattered trying to produce additional heat.

'Days like this I gotta thank Azula for the blessing' Abir thought about his fire ability he was never one to get cold no matter the temperature.

His team made it to the front of the battalion of soldiers Abir counted at-least a solid 500 strong. From the reports Widow had forced The Uchiha and Black Cat to read these men had lost a lot of comrades having come with 1,000 men. The looks of relief on their faces as they realized the kingdoms second most powerful team would be fighting among them leading the charged boosted the man's resolve.

"MEN!! I KNOW THESE WEEKS HAVE BEEN TOUGHEST OF YER LIVES YOU'VE SEEN YOUR BROTHERS MASSARCED AND TORN APART BY THOSE FILTHY BEASTS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD BE NEXT!" A tall buff man with orange curled hair and a scar that zig zagged like a lightning bolt across his forehead yelled out to his man voice amplified through magic. "YOUR EMPEROR HAS HEARD YOUR CRIES AND HE SENDS HIS FURIES TO DISPATCH THE DEFILERS FIGHT HARD REMEMBER THIS DAY FOR TODAY VICTORY HIS OURS FOR ALVAREZZZZ!"

Roars of yelling and shouts could be heard carrying through the frigid air as the men hooped and hollered charging towards battle. Another roar could be heard in response the opposition the enemy beyond the trees was preparing their warriors as well.

"I'll be in the treetops using my webs to help our soldiers out!" Widow shouted jumping up while raising her right hand a thin strand comes out her finger tips attaching and reeling her to the top of the canopy.

Widow's powers worked best from a distance and with large groups of people. Attaching her threads to her intended victims she can successfully turn them into virtual puppets that she then uses to combat her opponents from a safe distance. She can even use these threads to somehow bring out the full physical power of her controlled puppet , albeit at the cost of putting her puppets through severe physical pain due to it.

Abir followed her lead also jumping into the trees hopping along the lower limbs faster than the soldiers below could run through the almost knee high snow. Looking to his left he saw that Black Cat was beside him about 50 feet away. The ninja did not have to go for long as he stopped suddenly.

Just ahead in the distance multiple silhouettes were lined up shoulder to shoulder. 'The giants' thought Abir.

Activating his sharingan The Uchiha was able to get a closer look at the race. They looked just like normal humans from a northern warrior culture they wore animal furs as clothing. The men were chiseled with muscle and scars most were shirtless not affected by the cold only wearing pants,the woman among the warriors wore their furs in a provocative manner as if to cause their enemies a moment's hesitation from their lust.

Abir couldn't find a fault in their logic

'it's not everyday you catch at a glimpse of racks bigger than you are' he thought perversely. Many a man probably met an un timely death that way.

The giants heights varied but they sure did live up to their namesakes the tallest were around 35 feet tall and the smallest were about 20 feet. Abir lowered his gaze and looked down at the ground trying to gather more intel as he heard his army approaching behind him about two minutes away.

Upon the ground floor he saw the humans of WinterRum and the dwarves mingling together getting a few last minute orders sent and carried out as they moved around the giants and vice versa. The dwarves were around 3 feet in height and incredibly stocky they were fitted elaborate golden armor with silver stones they wielded war hammers and axes. From what Widow had mentioned what they lacked in physical prowess they made up

For it with their ability to wield magical weapons that caused great effects.

Last but not least the humans wore a traditional set of black and silver armor that was plated with gold each soldier carried a sword and shield some of the elites were actual mages wearing unique attire but the majority of the forces had no ability with magic. All in all the WinteRum alliance proved to be formidable it increased their numbers to over 2,000. Their strength also was increased the Alvarez battalion hadn't been prepared for the development at all.

'That's where we come in' Abir thought.

His goal was to get this done with as quickly as possible being outnumbered and to minimize so much needless death so after helping with the initial phase. The ninja and the Black Cat would begin assassinating the Top officials of each race leaving only one behind to be their races representation in the Alvarez kingdom.

Alvarez Soldiers roared from behind Abir as projectiles of different elements fell towards the middle of the immense WinterRum army the soldiers without magic bravely ran forward towards the enemy spears in hand. The WinterRum soldiers lost a small portion of men who screamed in agony as they burned, froze, or were shocked to death by the Alvarez initial assault.

Most of them were quick enough to hide in dwarven metal barriers that sprung into life as soon as the first blasts hit or were being shielded by the giants whose bodies could withstand much more damage.

The giants were the first to recover rushing forward from the garrison in front of the city gates to meet the rushing humans of the Alvarez army. There steps were heavy and shook the earth causing some of the soldiers to lose their footing as the giants neared causing them to lose their lives as they were crushed underfoot.

The men that didn't threw their spears at the towering people barely affecting them as most bounced off their tough skin. The ones that stuck caused little damage if the scene of one giantess plucking a spear out and throwing it back killing three man as it impales them into the ground stuck like a nail. Another giant male took two other man out in one hit that attacked with swords they were putting up a decent fight but you had to be perfect to kill a giant with death by a million papercuts.

It was clear that the Mages and elites would have to deal with the giants as another men flew in the air past were Abir watched the first goings of the battle.

"You ready!?" Abir asked as Black Cat appeared by his side.

The man nodded pulling out a rather large pistol with XII carved in white on its side it had a metal shield that could block swords other bullets, energy you name it. Abir never could get a answer of what it was made of.

'cheeky tight lipped lazy bastard' The shinobi thought to himself. He was thinking about making a gift for a certain redhead that ran around his head all the time.

Tight lipped as he could be the man was a good friend that pistol and his incredible skills had saved Abir's ass a few times since joining him.

"AHHHH N-NO PLEASE DON'T JUST KILL ME AHHH!!"

A blonde haired man screamed as a long black haired giantess and a red haired giant broke his legs.

"Hehehe Borgo I love it when they squeal like that soo cute!! Ever since the Rum and alliance we never get to hurt humans like we used to!" The Black haired giantess squealed in delight as she leaned over the man.

"I know Tania I know trust me! Hurry up and kill him there are plenty more humans to kill around us and we're sitting ducks if anyone were to ambush us"

As soon as the red haired giant finished speaking to his pouting comrade. Abir and Black Cat landed down near the both of them gaining their attention as a web naked to the normal eye attached to the downed man dragging him away quickly from the fight obviously Widow's doing, all over the battlefield she helped people dodge attacks they otherwise couldn't have gain incredible strength or cause confusion in the ranks of the enemy as she took control of a few of their movements including a giant's.

"Damn Tania you really should of hurried now you'll get to squeal I wonder if it's as enjoyable as you make it seem hmm we'll find out!"

The ninja taunted activating his sharingan. He began to course magic throughout his body envisioning a star of green in his minds eye he grabs a little bit of energy off it runs through him.

"Hahahahahah what a little human breaking my legs haha you couldn't wrap a hand around my finger let alone leg!" Tania laughed hysterically slapping her thighs before straightening back up "Whew that was good. Don't worry human I'll take you out of your delusional reality."

The giantess rushed forward as the ground shook with her steps she slammed a hand down lightening fast on top of Abir like a hammer smashing a bug. Tania's hand slowly rose before she was thrown off balance falling as Abir jumped into the air towards her face his leg glowing with visible green and black energy.

"Gamma kick"

His kicked connected with her face knocking the off balanced giantess into a few trees before she fell to the ground with a thud and remained unmoving.

"Tania!! You bastard I'll kill you!!" Borgo yelled the giant charging towards Abir.

He wouldn't make it close as Black Cat appeared out of nowhere hopping in a zig zag around the trees before appearing in front of the giants charging face.

"Sorry I've come to deliver bad luck RAILGUN!!" The black trench coat wearing assassin drew his pistol as a large magic circle formed and a wide flashing light of energy shot out hitting the running giant in the face decapitating his head as it bounced around in the snow before coming to a stop around another group of battling people who barely noticed.

"Nice job BlackCat let's keep moving!"

The duo of elites ran through all the battles that littered the white and red snow covered ground Abir was like a blur of black red and green blasting away dwarven constructs or matching most of the smaller giants in strength via his gamma magic for short durations. During his stay in Alvarez the ninja had begun using Shulkie's magic more and more much to the delight of the feminine rage spirit that resided inside him at the moment. He could currently use 15 percent of the power and by adding 15 percent power to just one part of his body he wouldn't grow tired as fast as before.

Abir ran through the men in front of him like a knife going through butter. All attacks were dodged or blocked thanks to his visual prowess the half blood slid in the snow as two arrows went over head a nearby knight thinking the ninja vulnerable slashes a sword at his exposed torso hitting true only for the dark skinned man's body to poof in smoke replaced with a pile of snow.

"W- w what are you!!?" The man whimpered his body shook with fear all around him were the bodies of his fallen comrades all to this one man.

"A ninja" Abir answered the man appearing behind him in a flash his red blade slashed through the man's neck like it was paper.

Black Cat and Abir we're walking in a gigantic open hallway the ceilings reached high above allowing for giants to enter and walk about. Abir was surprised at how quickly accommodations were made for all the races to reside in the strong hold of the city as they moved throughout the town looking for the commanders post or bug out building in his opinion.

They made it to a set of giant wooden doors cut from expensive wood, a smaller door was built within it.

"They're in here" Black Cat stated his pistol raised and ready as he looked at Abir who nodded his head. The brown haired man kicked in the smaller door his trench coat fluttering in the wind like a action hero's cape. Startled gasps could be heard and the sound of swords being drawn heard.

The two made their way into the room, it was elegant and formal. A big table sat on a raised up platform about 35 feet high allowing the smaller races to be level with the giant representatives. Multiple big sphere's obvious creations of the dwarves played the action of the war going on just outside of these walls.

At said table were ten individuals 3 giants 3 dwarves and 4 humans sat they all dressed in expensive attire for each of their cultures.

Abir went through a fourteen seal sequence fast than the eye could blink finishing on boar. The shinobi's chakra crept through the room invisible to everyone except himself, attaching to the members and every guard in the room.

"Blinded eye genjutsu!" The ninja muttered as he walked past Black Cat and the guards beginning to surround the assassin. His jutsu accessed the brains visual center making it seem like he or whatever he wished to be invisible was so.

A perfect assassination jutsu he remembered back when he had learned it from his late father. Shaking those thoughts out of his head the ninja jumped on to the platform walking behind a portly middle aged man with balding gray hair he drew his blade taking a stance.

"What is this? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR AS PRINC-gurgle" The portly man's throat exploded with a sickening spray of blood the smell of iron was strong as the members reacted in shock.

"Ahhhhhh Fredrick my baby!" An older fair skinned woman cried out weeping as her knees gave out.

The Two male giants moved forward towards the trench coat wearing man who hadn't moved a muscle yet thinking he had somehow killed the prince. They were about ten feet away when a strong blast of wind cut through the air slicing the Achilles' tendons and another to the back of their knees causing them to fall forward in front of a blank faced Black Cat.

"I've come to deliver some bad luck" the assassin said before raising his black pistol as electricity began quickly building around the gun before a magic circle opened.

"Rail gun"

A blast of energy leapt from the barrel of the pistol blasting off both giants faces leaving them unrecognizable as brain matter and skull bits fell about.

"Nooo!what do you want we will surrender stop this violence now too many of my kind have died I cannot allow anymore to perish as their queen." A purple haired giantess sobbed out as tears fell from her amethyst eyes she stood looking at her dead husband and Relative.

Abir had to whistle to himself that purple haired one was definitely their queen she was huge, she stood at almost fifty foot towering over the platform he could sense incredible power within her, she would've been a great fight. He moved silently as he made this observation beside his last victim a dwarven woman curled up against her husband's arm as if he could protect her when he was just as terrified as she was.

"What are you saying Gaia you are our strongest warrior if you fight them you could avenge our losses avenge your husband!!" A older human man in clothing fit for a king explained.

"I Am the matriarch should the patriarch fall in battle I must survive to raise a new generation a new king it is the way of my people!" The giantess named Gaia stated not budging her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at the dwarves.

"You must put these things aside and fight to the death sacrifices must be made it's now or never That's one of the enemies elites take him out we can over take them!!" Tagarrod a dwarven man said tersely ignoring the pleas of his whimpering brother and his wife.

"I would never sacrifice my morals we are a proud pe- LOOK OUT!!" Gaia screamed as she moved quickly her arms creating a gigantic breeze her hand slammed between the dwarven royalty knocking them back with a yelp as the force shook the whole table.

"Impressive!! I didn't think you had noticed me when you narrowed your eyes you're quicker than you look!" Abir called out slowly appearing before everyone's eyes his blade was hilt deep into the giantess's hand.

He quickly back flipped away pulling his blade out as the giant hand tried to snap shut around him like a vice he landed in the middle of the platform all remaining eyes on him as Black Cat jumped up onto the platform beside the shinobi.

"There's two" one voice said

"He's the one that got the others"

"Abir the Piercing Flame and Black Cat I presume Widow is out on the battle field as well." Gaia spoke again removing her hand from the table as she leant over looking at all of them she received a nod before continuing " you all say you want me to fight them... I could possibly beat one of them and protect you all but two at once your lives and mine would be forfeit and then they win easily demolishing our demoralized troops they have won this."

"B-but you're our trump card said to be one of the immortal giants of the four elemental tribes." The short dwarven men complained he was too proud to see that defeat was inevitable, if not this battle surely the next how long would they be able to hold off against reinforcements.

"ENOUGH TAGARROD!" The old king Athir shouted "What rulers would we be to allow our people to be taken over without our representation we must protect their lives first perhaps with negotiation we can keep our culture as we integrate with them. After all haven't we done the same among all our races?"

The dwarven men grumbled but said nothing else.

"Excellent!!" Abir spoke reaching into his pouch he held a scroll in his hand as he pulled it out. "Here is the Emperor's treaty I'll need a signature here.. here... here... annnnd here!"!


	8. Caught

"Awesome food *munch munch* aren't the spriggan the best!?" Black Cat spoke with a mouth full of chicken as he ate ravenously moving between plates of various items.

He was in a five star restaurant all you could eat and he took them up on the challenge as food flew around the table as the man ate. The piercing Flame could only watch in amazement as he ate at a plate of Alfredo fettuccine at a civilized pace.

The mission to WinterRum was a success their banner now flew high in their kingdom. As a portion of their people,giants and dwarves were drafted into the Alvarez army increasing their might even more. That was over a year ago Widow,Black Cat, and Himself went on many more missions afterwards. Abir's two year contract as a spy for the magic council ended next month he was torn between informing his teammates hopefully getting them to come with him to Fiore or just disappearing by himself.

"Yeah buddy they sure are!" Abir replied back sarcastically to the brown spiky haired man the shinobi was of the impression that they were sadistic assholes who handed all their assignments off to his team leaving them always working, fortunately they were currently on a much needed break.

The ninja still needed to report in this month it would be his last time giving away information before his departure.

'That'll be the day I see her again..' Abir thought to himself scarlet red hair came to mind like it usually did when leaving here brushed his thoughts.

"C'mon they aren't that bad bro I'm sure they're really busy if you didn't complain so much you might've gotten invited to visit them at the main castle today for training." Black Cat said between slurps of his bowl of milk in a cat like manner.

"Bro do you gotta drink it like that man I swear next time I come to the condo you're gonna be scratching up the furniture ya damn feline!" The Uchiha teased the slightly older man "Besides I've got some stuff to do anyways."

Black Cat made a deadpanned face before hissing at Abir jokingly like a cat before returning to his food.

"Alright bro I'm out I'll see you later!" The ninja said shaking his head as he stood up from his table, he received a muffled response that he couldn't quite make out as the man still seated had both cheeks filled to the point that he thought the man's face might explode.

Abir stepped out of the restaurant he was greeted with the warming sensation of the bright Alvarez sun on his dark skin. The ninja walked among the populace getting looks of envy from men and looks of admiration courtesy of some fan girls that he obliged with autographs and a quick photoshoot. Arriving just 2 years ago he rose to a stature just below the spriggan 12 this reaction was something tha he'd gotten a lot of the time.

'Much better than my time in konoha I prefer this a lot better'

The Shinobi was on his way to the docks Abir had called for his final meeting being a spy to be there. Arriving at the port sea salted air breezes across Abir's face his hair swaying in the wind. He continued walking ships upon ships from commercial liners to small fishing boats were docked or preparing to leave. After a short walk Abir found his guy. The councils messenger was a wiry but short fellow he had on blue robes lined with black he carried himself like a man who bit off more than he could chew by the way his eyes darted back and forth nervously.

Abir couldn't blame the man really he wouldn't if they were found out both could be awaiting horrific deaths, he hadn't seen it yet but he heard and saw reports of the spriggan 12's power and it sent some chills down even his spine. Walking the last few feet up to the man he spoke.

"The hay is always warmer in the sun!"

The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow and confused expression not replying. Abir chuckled at this slapping the man on the shoulder earning a yelp.

"C'mon man you gotta liven up a bit I'm joking!" Abir said joyfully before turning serious "you're the councils messenger I presume?"

The man bowed slightly before raising back up "Yes I am Misoz Hikan please sir explain when you are ready I am ready to listen I will retain everything perfectly that's my magical ability you know!" Misoz said the last part confidently causing Abir to sweat drop.

'Yeah that's not something I'd walk around bragging about' the shinobi thought to himself.

He spoke with the man for five minutes they walked while they talked as to not arose suspicion as they walked back to his ship the man named Misoz Hikan froze in his tracks causing Abir to stop as well the man was shaking with fear.

"What are you stopping fo-"

The ninja stopped speaking as he looked up at the sky instead of the clouds or sun, a gigantic eye with a cross as an iris peering down at the two of them.

'SHIT!!' Abir thought to himself he was discovered before he could instruct the messenger to run the ground they were on turned red and everything became blinded by a white light. When the light began to dim down the Abir noticed they weren't by the docks anymore,no it was the worse case scenario they were in the palace where only the spriggan himself and his 12 resided upon occasion. The room was made of stone and expensive paintings and metal works adorned the walls.

Looking to his right he see's the messenger passed out from the overwhelming pressure that whipped about the room they were in, it truly was outrageous every nerve and instinct in his body was telling him to run ,he would of listened too but that would've of been futile whoever this person was that brought him here, he wouldn't be able to leave without their removal or permission.

He turned toward the source of this terrifying power he was shocked to see several other individuals in the room but only one was emanating the power that made him want to shrink and hide under a rock. It came from a incredibly beautiful woman she had familiar long scarlet red hair reaching to her waist in braided locks she wore thigh high black boots she wore a one piece slittes dress showing shapely legs her breast were barely contained by the fabric on top of her head she wore a big witches hat she looked like a slightly older version of.

"Erza?!" Abir said aloud in disbelief this couldn't be her could it?

The pressure in the roomed doubled at that statement. Making his knees shake she was truly strong indeed.

"YOU DARE SPEAK THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE!!!" The redhead yelled beginning to charge up a attack violet red energy formed in her hand. Abir unsheathes his blade blue fire erupting around it hungry for flesh.

"ENOUGH IRENE!!"

A male voice spoke it belonged to a man dressed in black a set of robes his face looked young about in his mid twenties but his eyes showed wisdom beyond his years and insanity.

"You'll have your chance to show the councils little mole our upmost HOSPITALITY!" The dark haired man said chuckling madly "in fact everyone in this room will if they wish!"

Abir noticed the other figures as the dark robed man waved at them, one member had green hair and a curvy body she wore a long floor length trench coat with only a bikini underneath. Beside her was a average sized man with unruly brown hair with big red ball shaped earrings he wore no shirt and had crazed grin on his face as he looked at the ninja. The last person to his right was a slender woman with an amazing figure she wore a form fitting skintight suit of black and grey she had wavy golden hair that was cropped just below her nape.

The grin on the scarlet haired woman widen to cover her face menacingly

"Yes lord Zeref As you wish!" Irene said powering down her magic. Abir was currently in disbelief he hadn't been in the magic world for long before he came across the name Zeref. That dark mages exploits put Madara to shame he was...no is a terror still in the lands of Ishgar and beyond. If that power came from that woman then who knows what the dark mage himself possessed.

"Hmph something tells me I wouldn't like your hospitality" Abir spoke out jokingly defying his nerves he was a ninja if it was his time it was his time he wouldn't go down like a bitch "don't get me wrong these babes right here are tempting but that deranged smile kinda ruins it for me ya know!?"

"Oh but I insist how else would you report back to your council what our abilities are I want them to know no matter how hard they try there is an unstoppable force coming" Zeref's face darkens once more before finishing " a force that will wipe them all out without second thought something to keep them up at night what better way than to send you back with first hand knowledge. Besides you have your two teammates lives on the line after all!"

The dark mage waved a hand two soldiers dragged out a severely beaten Black Cat who's eyes were almost swollen shut and clothes were ripped and Widow who's kimono was none existent besides a few strands that held it together she was bleeding between her legs and her eyes had a distant look in them.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM THEIR INNOCENT I SWEAR IF YOU HURT THEM I'LL..." Abir began yelling but was cut off by Zeref who flared his magical pressure crushing Abir underneath it as he struggled to breathe.

'I'm a S class shinobi yet it feels like when I was a genin in front of my sensei's killer intent.' Abir thought fear beginning to creep into his rage.

"You'll what? A mage that was shaking in his boots with Irene couldn't possible do anything to me. Let's play a little game you defeat one of my Spriggan I'll spare one of your comrades lives you defeat two I'll spare them both it's only fair you got them in this situation, get them out."

"Shaking from excitement!" Abir bluffed "Stop monologuing and send me who you wish to be defeated first!" Abir yelled swiping his sword flames swooshing in front of him in a brilliant show of blue he settled into his stance activating his sharingan.

'Hey Shulky you awake in there could use your help' Abir thought talking to his resident green titaness.

' SHUT UP BRAT I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!'

'Yeah yeah quick question how much of your power would I need to escape and would I survive handling it?' He asked

'You'd need more than half of my strength to face the red headed woman as you are now your body would implode 15 percent is as high as you can go still.' she said

He saw Zeref mouth move "Dimaria if you wouldn't mind."

"With pleasure!" The blonde in the skintight suit responded rushing towards the dreaded ninja a small sword or dagger was in her left hand the two began to exchange blows both evenly match in terms of speed. Abir bent down low sweeping at her legs causing the blonde to jump to avoid. Going through hand signs he yells "Rising Comet" as a big blue fiery ball of flames shoots from both his hands in the shape of a comet striking the blonde.

Or so he thought one second he was sure he had a direct hit the next he was rolling backwards hitting the stone floor so hard pieces cracked and flew up. Rolling to a stop he got up to his feet suprised touching his chest he feels the fresh bleeding of a wound.

'How did I get hit I swear she was in the air' The shinobi thought he looked at his opponent who was strutting up to him confidently a belittling smirk on her face.

The Uchiha crouched low in his stance focusing chakra in his legs and around his sword he glows a white color as he zips forward becoming nothing but a blur to only the most trained eyes his sword glistening forward this was his infamous "nano slash" he slashed his opponent with a deadly strike so fast that before they blink they fall, unfortunately for him he was in a room and facing someone with such eyes as to see him just as his blade was approaching her neck his sharingan picked up Dimaria clicking her teeth.

The next moment pain erupted from his left side as he fell to his knees in front of the bodysuit wearing woman. Somehow she had broken three ribs of his. She then kicked him away from her sliding back about 15 feet kicking up a cloud of dust.

"I hope you're paying attention Abir wouldn't want your report back home to be wanting. It's sad honestly those soldiers calling you the 13th spriggan that's a disgrace to our name you weakling I'll be sure to punish them next for suggesting it!" Dimaria taunted the ninja taking her time as he got back to his feet.

Abir was breathing heavily this woman was something else just when he had her something happened his sharingan caught it at the last moment

'she clicks her teeth either stopping time or moving faster than light I only have one technique that could stop that but it takes a lot of chakra' he thought to himself

"I've got to say you truly are a monster the rumors were true" Abir stated pointing his sword at the woman.

Dimaria chuckled at this "Don't think groveling to a superior is going to get you anywhere kid and to be honest I don't feel the same you're really disappointing me and it's pissing me off I'll end this now" the blonde woman clicked her teeth Abir's eyes noticed before the motion completed allowing him to use his mangeko ability Jikan Tanshuku time stop.

Abir saw the woman walking towards him casually the world around him had turned like a negative photo. He saw that everything was frozen except for the blonde herself Zeref and Irene.

"I see so you use time stopping magic no wonder you were getting so lucky!" Abir shouted at the woman causing her to stop in her tracks an angered expression upon her face.

"I'm the controller of time no one else this is my world how are you doing this!!?" Dimiria asked her voice trembling in anger.

Abir didn't bother responding only pointing to his red eyes with a smirk before he charged in again he had to end this quickly while she was sloppy with anger he had never used this move for longer than a minute with chaos circus and it left him so drained of chakra he couldn't use his propulsion from his flame chakra to make it out of the blast radius and now he had to fight a walking nightmare and another after her while being drained dry.

They battled in the negative space both trading blows only to be met with a blade or air they moved in a deadly dance Abir was gaining the upperhand slowly he was the superior fighter and his sharingan was able to read his opponents movements now.

A slash to her shoulder landed true the pain of it allowed Abir to continue pursuing his attack using his momentum to round house kick her head sending her flying crashing into the stone wall cracking it as she slid to the ground dazed Abir charged forward his fist shining with blue hot flames "Fist of Azula!!" He yelled he was ready to end this here and now he had to make it as he felt the drain of his chakra he was only 12...10...5 feet away for his target when he felt a sharp prick on under his neck as blood dripped down it, Dimaria was behind him now his flaming fist was inside the wall that she was just leaning on a second earlier. The world was no longer in negative color and his mangeko had run out right before his attack landed.

"I'll take what I said back 13 you're not such a disappointment after all too bad you didn't have the stamina to tango. I'll be sure not to hold back on you now." Dimaria said from behind him. Abir glowed green briefly before green tendrils of energy wrapped around the blondes curvaceous body until he heard that dreaded click again.

Pain so much greater than before flared up as time resumed the shinobi's body was prone on the floor his left arm And right arms were both in unnatural positions as he tried to get up but felt intense pain again when he tried to move his arms they were definitely broken. The ninja grabbed his blade with his teeth wielding it as he used his legs to stand alone.

Abir was back up on his feet as his arms dangled uselessly infront of his body. He saw her smirking at him along with the other memebers of the spriggan 12.

"How sad! I won't even use my ability on you now come see if you'll hit me again it's for your comrades is it not." Dimaria taunted the ninja who took her bait as if he had any other choice.

As the dreadlocked man rushed forward he applied his gamma magic to his blade as spikes sprung out of the swings of his katana. Causing Dimaria to dodge getting but not before she was stabbed through the thigh by a green spike stopping her movements another strike came moments later as Abir used the torque of his torso as his arms sat useless by his sides his blade was in an arc for her neck.

"Click"

Abir's body was lifted up into the air by the rapid successions of the skintight suit wearing blondes attacks. Stab cut stab cut broken femur broken shin his body returned back to the cool stone floor unmoving.

Dimaria walked back to the spriggan not before smashing her foot down on the downed Man's head pushing it further into the ground before returning to the side of Zeref.

Zeref looked at the blonde coming back she had bruises and a few slashes and burns on her person ripping parts of her suit.

"I'm disappointed Dimaria you let it drag on too long and almost lost your life because of it he isn't as strong as you..yet still your arrogance almost cost you!" Zeref scolded her in a disapproving tone turning from his subordinate he faced the shinobi.

"Congratulations Abir you're stronger than I expected but unfortunately for your friends you weren't strong enough to save either of them. I am a fair emperor a man of honor I must hold up my end of the deal! " Zeref spoke again to the downed Abir who grunted and groaned trying to crawl towards his friends with just his head and neck like a worm in the soil his sword was still in his mouth it was a pathetic sight.

"Bring those two forward Ahh good their awake now." Zeref ordered the two guards from earlier who did as they were told placing Black Cat and Widow in front of him bound and on their knees tears streamed down their faces as they saw Abir redouble his efforts of crawling towards them desperately trying to call on any god to save his friends he couldn't take another death especially two caused by his own carelessness two innocent people. The two guards stood over them blades aimed at their backs ready to pierce their hearts.

"Abir it's okay man we don't blame you for this please don't blame yourself" Black Cat spoke "My names Train Heartnet by the way I've never told any of my teammates that before but we're brothers in my eyes the times and missions I'll always cherish them!!"

"Abir I don't blame you for what you did I know our interactions were always genuine. I've known for a long time the things we do here our goals are evil, but I always went along with it. Finding out that you worked to help take down this empire from the inside I can die happy knowing that my squad otouto will make up for my mistakes!" Widow spoke as tears streamed down her face as she looked down at the still crawling Abir whose muffled screams from his sword stuffed mouth permeated the room.

"Execute the spy's friends!" Zeref commanded.

It seemed like everything went in slow motion the guards raised their swords back before lunging forward piercing through the backs of both his team memebers whose tear stricken faces shone with shock and then pain before their bodies each fell to the floor with a thud that echoed through the open room as blood started to pool on the stone floor.

"NOOOOOOOOO!! Damnnnit nooooo! -sob-" Abir screamed out his voice was guttural like a a wolf in the wilderness howling the ninja dropped his sword as he finished crawling to his downed teammates ignoring the blood that was now on his face and body.

"KILL ME DAMNIT KILL ME AAHH YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!!" Abir yelled as tears streamed down his face.

So much of the death in his life was out of his control this was the first time someone close to him had died because of his actions,his weakness,his inability to accomplish his part of a deal. Why was he so weak why couldn't he ever seem to defeat a opponent when it was necessary.

Highheeled boots clicked across the ground silencing the ninja's sobs and yells as he was kicked in the face twice before a gloved hand slammed his face into the stone floor sharp nails made his head bleed where he was gripped as the scarlet haired Irene lifted his swollen face from off the ground as Zeref knelt down in a crouching position to speak to the barely couscous man a look of pity graces his face.

"No my boy did you listen to anything I said this whole time, who would tell the council about us if I did that your little messenger friend over there no no no...it'll be more fun if it's you won't it!? The powerful rouge mage The Piercing Flame who terrorized Fiore and had the magic council running around in circles held captive tortured and life alive by the mercy of the long thought dead Zeref to inform them of their impending destruction!" The dark mage straightened up from his crouch before finishing "Although you'll wish you were dead. I was hoping to examine your green friend today more in depth ... oh well we have a month to get aquatinted. Irene if you will it's time to take him to his new home."

The dark mage commanded the scarlet witch Irene tapped her staff on the ground as the air shimmered red once more but only around Abir's body lifting it up of the ground trailing behind her. Irene looked down at the dreaded shinobi.

"You'll be telling me what you know about my daughter!" She whispered to the barely councious ninja as she and zeref walked out of the room with Abir's body trailing them.


	9. FairyTail

Abir was breathing heavily each intake of air hurt him greatly evidence of his still broken ribs from his failure to save his friends, His shoulders burned and ached from his arms being strung up in chains above his head unable to lower them. Abir's legs trembled from the constant standing the ninja was unable to sit down for the same reason he was unable to lower his arms.

He looked around at his humble dwelling blood ,his blood covered the ground the handiwork of his captors. He was in a small stone room with metal bars blocking any means of escape if he could of even managed.

'I've got to hand it to Zeref He and The spriggan would of been the best torture and interrogation squad in the Elemental nations bar none.' The Uchiha thought.

Abir had lost track of time but he knew he had been held captive for more than a month. He was beginning to wonder how much more he could take the chains he wore on his wrist restricted all magic including the passive healing he received from Shulkie, He wondered if they would ever release him like they said.

"Click... click... click"

The sound of heeled boots indicated that someone was approaching his cell the metal bars slid open as Irene's tall figure walked into the room. Approaching him she lifted her gloved hand cupping Abir's chin.

"How's my little pet doing today hmm?" Irene asked in a baby voice that one used with a dog or small child wiggling his head around before letting it drop once more from his exhaustion.

'Fucking bitch' Abir thought tiredly to himself unconsciously shuttering at what she said. He thought back to previous torture sessions with the witch, her turning him into a rodent to be chased by cats or other defenseless forms with her strange yet powerful magic. She could change and bend the laws of reality at will the impossible was possible.

Yep the braided scarlet haired woman treated him worse than a pet being just a pet would of been preferential treatment to what he had received in the Spriggan's care, no a pet experiment would be more accurate. Irene used her magic in countless of unimaginable ways two in particular still left the feeling of phantom pain to occasionally tingle across his body.

The witch had enchanted his nerves to feel the feeling of his flaming chakra circulating burning him from the inside out for hours. The other time she enchanted his skin to be as thin as paper calling in Ajeel the Desert king who used his sand to slowly carve away at the ninja's flesh. Anytime she couldn't think of anything creative she would have him fight for his freedom against her which was just a one sided beating where he would awaken back in his cell barely alive.

Abir also remembered when he first awoke in this place pain shot through his head Irene stood with both her clawed hands clutching his head as purple energy cascaded around them. When she finished her hand left his head before quickly reattaching to his neck squeezing the sweet breathe of life from him with each passing second.

"Why should my daughter find love and family when my life's been such a tragedy, fate you spit at me again" Irene snarled between her clinched teeth. "I'll return you back to her a shell of yourself impossible for her to love."

Unable to go after her daughter after abandoning her out of love not being able to enchant herself upon Erza, after her 400 years as a dragon, after her torture beatings and betrayal from her husband, after turning human again yet being unable to taste or sleep while in the company of Zeref ordered to do many evil things the once kind hearted queen of dragons became demented. She resented her daughter and Abir for the love beginning to form that she saw in his memories and the life she saw that her daughter was able to live.

"It seems today will be our last day together until we invade Ishgar. I have to thank you for being such a entertaining pet and for your green friends magical energy she healed something that I long thought unhealable." Irene spoke in a sadistic voice pacing back and forth in front of the bound Uchiha. "Remember I'll be back for you and your friend you're only on a lease of freedom my pet."

Another one of Abir's tortures was the draining of the Hulk's magical energy from within him it was slow and extremely painful. The first time Zeref and Irene both extracted the energy together for what reasons he knew not until a shocked outburst from Irene and the black mage.

"I can taste how is this possible" The Scarlet despair exclaimed.

"Maybe if E.N.D. Can't beat me he'll be a suitable replacement!" Zeref said aloud to himself.

Ever since then once a week she drained his magical energy dry, enchanting it upon herself. She was building up a reserve so that she could taste and sleep still for the time that Abir wouldn't be her pet.

"Once... I'm...free...You won't be able to find me." Abir replies to Irene weakly.

"Oh you think you can hide from my eyes yours aren't the only one's that are special or did you forget how you were caught!?" Irene teased him as she walked back in-front of the bound ninja putting a clawed finger to his cheek she scratched him deeply from right below his eye to his cheek earning a hiss of pain much to her delight. "Besides I've seen your memories you're too fond of my daughter not to return to FairyTail and ruin her life not that I'd care if you did."

"Tch...How could you be her mother she's nothing like you!!!" Abir found the energy from his anger to speak clearly even raising his head to look at the woman in front of him.

"Once you're my pet again I suppose I'll show you how!" Irene replied in a suggestive tone causing the chained ninja to blush the perverted side of his mind taking over his rational. Irene was definitely where the saying shake what your mama gave ya came from as her figure was arguably better than her daughters.

"Irene if you're done talking about rocking the cradle this man has a ship to board in 15 minutes I'd hate to keep the council waiting any longer!" Zeref appeared in the room in a flash of darkness his black robes swayed from his sudden arrival as he stood next to the taller buxom witch.

"Yes my lord!" Irene answered swiftly bowing slightly, snapping her fingers a red light glowed on the chains holding Abir before the metal disappeared causing the ninja to fall forward before another snap of her fingers stopped him from hitting the cold ground levitating his abused body beside her and Zeref.

"Make sure you give as many details as possible once you arrive at the council" Zeref spoke to the floating ninja as they made there way through the prison "and work hard on harnessing your green power if you wish to stand a chance facing me Irene or any of my generals when we come to Ishgar!"

Erza and Makarov stood waiting in front of the magic council who sat high up in their stands awaiting for the arrival of Abir. Today was the day that Erza had awaited for two years the last two months tore at her with regret for her decision to turn him in thinking that he was murdered while overseas. The council had gotten word back from their messenger that they would be arriving today and they would explain the circumstances of their two months late arrival when they in fact arrived.

The crimson haired woman couldn't wait her heart beat quickly beneath her armor as the sound of the large wooden doors behind her and the master opened up, the smile that was on her face changed to one of shock.

Abir and Mikoz Hikan both walked into the large room of the magic council chambers the large tan doors behind them were shut by the frogman as they passed through making their way to the proceedings area. Well more so Mikoz helping Abir limp there the ninjas arm was around the much shorter messengers shoulders as he gave the man most of his body weight his injuries were still fairly severe but were healing nicely thanks to his green friend.

"Abir!" Erza said loudly moving quickly to take over for the struggling messenger taking in his appearance on the way to him, the ninja looked the same besides a scar that ran down from the bottom of his right eye to midway down his cheek he wore no shirt but no part of his flesh was visible as his body was covered in medical bandages including his arms. Upon reaching him his eyes clouded and flashed with intense fear for a moment like he was having a flashback when he saw her before they returned back to normal.

"What did they do to you Abir I'm so sorry!" Erza said while helping him to the standing area in front of the council.

"Red don't go feeling sorry for yourself it's not your fault if it wasn't for you I'd be locked up forever. I'd hate to spoil a good story you'll have to wait till I tell everyone... glad to see you're still lookin' good!" Abir winked with a whistle causing the armored mage to blush slightly elbowing him causing him to groan in pain slightly.

The two made it back to the stand where Makarov also was standing on top of a box so he could see over the railing. He turned to greet the young man who would be his newest charge.

"Young man my name is Makarov Dreyar I'm the guild master of FairyTail. I've been informed of your past, I along with Erza and my children will help you understand me." The short Wizard said before turning back to face the council as they began the session.

"Abir Uchiha we meet again your deadline was two months ago why are you just now arriving and why are you so wounded?" Gran doma asked perched at the top of the other council members is voice rang out loud so everyone could hear him.

"I was caught and tortured during that time period they somehow found out about my contact instead of killing me which trust me they could have anytime that they wished; they decided to torture me allowing me to come back to inform you all just how strong they are and that they will be invading soon." Abir spoke up still leaning on Erza who he saw from the corner of his eye looked at him with wide eyes at what he said. Guilt and anger tore through her body like a raging storm.

The voices of the council members rang out as they discussed amongst themselves this discovery. No one had ever gotten them back information on the names of the Elites in Alvarez or their powers.

"SILENCE!!" Gran Doma yelled out immediately quieting the room. "Please explain as much as you can I know it might be difficult but please."

And so the ninja did explaining their frightening abilities to the best of his ability leaving out key details like that of Irene being Erza's mother, when he mentioned that Zeref was still alive and the emperor of Alvarez the council went quiet. Everyone was in shock Seagrin and Ultear more so than all the others unable to hide their initial reactions before Abir noticed. After 15 more minutes of conversation and details the council adjourned warning Abir of his new life long sentence of house arrest as they filed out of the chambers save for one blue haired council man. Seagrin walks up to where Erza Abir and Makarov stood approaching Erza who still shouldered Abir.

"My Titania how good it is to see you again you look ravishing as usual." The council man said as he reached out grabbing the redheads hand he brought it up to his lips kissing her on it. To Abir's surprise the redhead just blushes making no moves to punch him or berate the blue haired man in anyway like she would of with him.

"Will I See you at the guild soon?" Erza asked nervously like a quiet school girl around her crush.

"I wouldn't miss it!" Seagrin responded a smile fitting hollywood graces his face.

Abir was in disbelief being shocked by the exchange that occurred in front of him would of been an understatement he was infuriated a jealous rage slowly grew within him as his heart began to crack. Who was he to move in on his saving grace on, his red the woman no the only person in two worlds that he had a connection to. Even if it was just through memories she said it herself two years prior. Who the thought of returning to had kept him sane through the months of torture from her mother and Zeref.

"Let's go old man I've had enough of this place" Abir said In a snarl surprising the old man and electing a shocked expression from Erza as he slid his arm from around her hissing slightly in pain she tried to grab him again but he shook her arm away. Swallowing his pain he began limping ahead of them towards the wooden doors that were the exit.

"I'm sorry councilman Seagrin I'll have to excuse myself as well can't have him running off causing property damage you know how fiery those fire types can be." Makrov replies jumping up shaking Seagrin's hand before sprinting as fast as his little legs could carry him out the wooden doors leaving a trail of smoke in his wake.

"I- I'm sorry about those two I should proably go after them I'll see you soon okay!" Erza apologized giving Jellal's brother a peck on the cheek before turning around jogging behind her master.

'Interesting I was right to have begun a pursuing a relationship with Erza two years ago soon I'll have him back in custody as a tool for my own goals!' Seagrin thought as he watched the red head disappear behind the council room doors.

The train ride to magnolia was an awkward one besides the answering of Makarov's question and Abir asking some of his own they rode in silence. Any attempts Erza made trying to talk to the dark skinned man were throughly ignored as he either slept when with her and the master or secluded himself in the smokers compartment puffing away at the brown smelly sticks that he favored.

'What could of possibly happened since he first saw me to now' Erza Scarlet though to herself as she stared straight ahead in deep thought. 'It couldn't have been Seagrin could it!'

Erza was in deep thought about it she knew from his memories that he had no one in his world preferring to live a nomadic lifestyle after the passing of his father, did he really get attached to her so easily? She had to admit after their first encounter she also felt something for the men that wasn't easily explainable maybe even slightly romantic but he had been gone for two years time dulled all things including feelings for another. Of course she still thought of the mage or as he called himself "ninja" a lot while he was gone reading every report that the council sent to the master,but while he was away unable to communicate with her someone was.

That someone was council member seagrin he had at first just kept her informed about Abirs condition but soon he had slowly wormed his way into her heart and thoughts making Erza unintentionally push her feelings for the ninja to the back of her mind. At first Erza was outright weary of the councilman being the twin brother of Jellal but he was everything that the redhead imagined his now evil brother would of grown up to have been had they not been slaves in that accursed tower.

Over the time of two years and constant interactions because of the reports and just because FairyTail stayed getting the attention of the magic council, the barriers were broken down and she had become comfortable around him. Butterflies arose in her stomach being around him and she didn't mind when he would hold her hand or hug her even kiss now. Feelings for the dreadlocked man that had saved her life were beginning to resurface now whatever they were seeing him after his two months of radio silence and finding out he was grievously tortured tore at her heart could she possibly be the thing that kept him from losing his sanity?

'I have to make this right between us' she thought gripping her skirt tightly before standing up moving towards the door.

"Master please excuse me I'll be gone just a second." The redhead spoke quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Kids these days.." Makarov said to himself shaking his head before bringing out his erotic reading material in Erza's absence giggling perversely. Even the master didn't want to deal with one of her many punishments for indecency if he read it in her presence.

Erza saw Abir laying down as his blunt smoke filled the air of the smoking compartment causing it to be empty save the two of them. She strode over his eyes watching her beautiful form that her silver armor helped show off even if it covered her up she took a seat next to where he laid his head. They sat in silence for a awhile until he spoke up.

"You couldn't wait I see." Abir stated bluntly "And with the brother of Jellal of all people."

"Wait for what? I'm not with anyone nor am I required to wait around for someone like a damsel "Erza squinted her eyes at the man.

"Sure could of fooled me you were like putty in his hands and you said it yourself through our memories we formed a connection I thought you would of waited to explore it." Abir said at in a teasing tone at first but the edges of his sadness tinged his voice.

"He's just a friend!!" The knight replied back too quickly blushing ignoring the latter part.

"Well if that's how you treat your friends then I'll be your best friend!" He said wiggling his eyebrows at the woman causing her to blush slightly

"It's true I did say we formed a connection back then I can't say that it'll change into what you want it to be but I'll always be your anchor in this world someone you can turn to." Erza stated firmly with a fire in her eyes smiling sweetly at Abir.

"You go around saying things like that and wonder how someone could fall for you." The Uchiha replied causing Erza's face to match her last name."

After the talk and a little more conversation and banter between the two, Erza and Abir returned to the cabin with the master. Abir was much more responsive to questions and the explanations from the master of matters that happened in the guild hall than earlier when he would sleep instead. The trio arrives in magnolia around mid day the weather was incredible as a tropical spring breeze blew throughout the city. The city was much more colorful than Visterion the infrastructure much more modern than in Alvarez. As they walked along to the guild the citizens cheered at Makarov and Erza.

"Does this happen every time you guys walk through town." Abir asked the two as they walked.

"No my boy that would be unbearable it's only half the time!" Makarov spoke up cheerfully causing Abir to sweat drop. "Not that you'll have to worry about that for awhile unfortunately."

"How troublesome.." Abir sighed out as he noticed what the master was talking about more and more of the town's people started glaring at him.

Erza put a hand on his shoulders.

"After you do a few jobs I'm sure the town's folk will love you like us!" The redhead reassured him.

He wondered though if this was the town's people's reaction to him what would the reaction of people that could do magic against him be.

They arrived at the guildhall FairyTail was in big black old English letters on a sign hanging in a raised entryway the building was large easily about the size of the magic council building their banner hung large it was a loud orange color.

Abir heard the loud rumblings of thrown furniture and what sounded like fighting the large wooden doors shook from the force like they were threatening to burst open. Erza kicked the doors open with great force revealing the scene hidden behind the doors was a grand bar fight. The Uchiha saw two young men fighting around his age one had pink hair with a white scarf and a black vest his hands were on fire gripping hands that were giving off a ice energy the man had black spiky hair he wore a silver chain with a cross pendant The men also wore no pants strangely enough he was just in his boxers.

'That must be Gray and Natsu.' The ninja thought to himself. When he had returned to the train cabin with Erza her and the master had shown him a folder with all the wizards pictures and names.

"You don't stand a chance flamebrain after this fight I'll have the most wins again!!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"Oh yeah stripper?? I'll be the winner!!!" Natsu yelled back the two always fought like this the truth was out of the 5,346 times the two fought raced or had a a contest it always ended in a tie except one time for each both earning a victory against the other.

Elsewhere around the hall a large man with white hair and dark skin sat next to a Cana who was guzzling a whole barrel of beer at the bar.

"Those two are real man!!" The brute of a man shot up from his seat flexing as he watched the brawl.

'That must be Elfman Strauss'

A giant pressure rose from Erza as her eyes glowed red and she seemed to grow huge in height, everyone in the guild immediately stopped what they were doing.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop at once before I stop you myself!" Erza yelled at the two her hair was risen up defying gravity as she hovered over them.

"YES MAAM!!" The two man cried out at the same time.

Makarov made his way through the now quiet guild as he jumped up into the 2nd story railing so he could be seen and heard by everyone present.

"Children we have a new member joining our Guild today His name is Abir Uchiha please welcome him like family as we do all other's.!" The masters voice projected this throughout the guild as all eyes finally turned towards Abir recognition immediately graced most of their faces as they frowned.

"Master you can't be serious is that the Piercing Flame killer of dark guilds?" Macao exclaimed loudly everyone heard this and started yelling similar things at the master.

"You can't just allow him in here gramps he's a murderer I saw the news lacrima two years ago he murdered rune knights in the capital he belongs in prison not here!!" Jet yelled as team levy nodded their heads in agreement.

More and more voices rose up as the negative intent poured down onto Abir who just sat their soaking in the swears and insults after all all of what they said was true he was indeed a murder would explaining the actual circumstances change that fact no no it wouldn't.

"Everyone!!" Erza yelled getting the guild to shut up once again for the moment "He served his sentence of two years serving the magic council on a suicide mission in a hostile nation he was tortured there as well he's paid his dues and will continue to here!"

"Pfft two years of service and murdering loads of people and he's just forgiven like that?! He deserved the torture he received should of been longer if you ask me!" Gray said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Gray-Sama Juvia too dislikes the crimes that he has committed but without him Juvia Erza Mira and Cana would not be here today." The blue haired water woman explained to Gray who's eyes widened in shock before narrowing again. "Pffft one good deed doesn't outweigh all his wrongs!"

The stripper mage garnered a round of agreement throughout the halls including a grunt from Natsu who rarely agreed with him on anything. The master was in shock disappointed at most of his children's response to the situation he should of stopped the comments before it got out of control.

"He is on long term house arrest should he or we ever become rouge he is to be hunted down and locked away for life. He was given a second chance based on the extreme circumstances he found himself in. The rules and regulations where he is from are much different than that of our society's rules given that he wouldn't of known our customs the council agreed to give him this one chance are you lot wiser than your leaders?" The master replied to all the complaints in a tired voice no one dared to speak up in retaliation against him.

Everyone reluctantly returned to what they were doing all giving a wide berth to Abir and eyes trained on him at all times like he was a dangerous animal that might bite at any second.

"Life comes full circle doesn't it?" Abir spoke out quietly to himself but Erza heard him.

"I know you don't see it now but I promise you will come to see them as family and them you as well c'mon you have to get your guild mark to make it official." The beautiful armored woman told him she knew he spoke of his time in konoha grabbing Abir's hand she drug him over to the bar where Mira was behind the counter cleaning glasses and fulfilling orders.

As soon as the two arrived the bar cleared out all that were seated save Cana and Elfman had moved away from him like he was the plague. Erza scowled at this opening her mouth to berate them but the shinobi just squeezed her hand causing her to look at him shaking his head mouthing "let it go".

"Mira could you do the honors of giving him the guild mark!" Erza asked the white haired barmaid who smiled warmly before bringing out the magic stamper shaking her head she handed the stamper to the knight winking. Erza turned back towards Abir blushing slightly as the inappropriate thought of stamping him underneath his clothes passed through her mind 'gotta stop reading those erotic novels'.

"Where do you want it to be and what color ?" Erza asked as she began adding a little bit of her magical energy into the stamper.

The shinobi thought about it for a moment tracing down her figure intently he spots her guild mark on her left arm between her bicep and elbow in blue.

"Let me get it red and on my left arm same spot as you since you're my "anchor" after all!" The shinobi said with a grin as Erza's face redded slightly she obliges the man as she lifted up his medical bandages to apply his mark.

"It's official welcome to Fairytail!!" Erza shouted raising up her hand pointing a finger gun in the sky which was the handsigns of FairyTail. Normally people cheered and did the same as her but not for Abir all save the Veyaz four and Elfman raised their hands welcoming the shinobi.

'Life sure is funny' he was back in a konoha situation being a outcast only this time he couldn't run away to start over.


	10. Spar

Warm sunlight shone through the partly clouded sky's of magnolia the suns rays reaching and passing into the window that Abir was currently sitting beside alone warming his face. The ninja was inside the famous guild of FairyTail where he would reside for the rest of his natural life unless he somehow found a way back to his world.

'Tch like that'll happen anytime soon!' The shinobi thought to himself in frustration inhaling smoke from his always handy cigar.

After his first week at the guild Abir had tried to go out and continue his search for dimensional magic but between she-hulks protests (and mindscape beatings) and the now discovered tracking lacrima that the council implanted in him his attempts were quickly fouled. After he returned injured from Alvarez he had thought that the council just treated his wounds, how foolish of him to accept their help. Now he was stuck here in a town and a guild that hated his guts and if he defected he'd always be on the run never able to escape unless he ran back to Alvarez.

The thought of returning back there caused him to shudder involuntarily images of the tall curvy and crazy mother of his favorite redhead entered his mind.

'Nope anything but that' he thought before taking a look around the guild hall.

He had only been here a week but he could see what Erza had been talking about, the guild was like a big crazy family indeed. Unfortunately for him if the guild was a family then he was the black sheep of it. Most of the members still hated him none would take him as a team member to go on jobs or talk with him not that he minded being on a team so soon after his own was murdered in front of his eyes just didn't seem fair to him. It was fine he could take the hate he had already been victim to far worse in his life this was nothing in comparison.

As his eyes scanned the guild he came across the usual, Gray and Natsu were in the middle of a push up competition which would of been rather tame compared to how they usually were but each mage shot out their respective elements at the other while they did the push ups trying to knock the other down so they could win.

Loke was currently in the embrace of two generously endowed woman as he watched the commotion next to Cana who was guzzling down a barrel of beer half as tall as she was. Abir had to whistle to himself that player sure had some good taste in woman.

Elfman was getting worked up standing right beside Natsu and Gray, yelling words of encouragement at them before a combined blast of ice and fire accidentally shot him away unconscious muttering "how manly". The rest of the guild that was calmly watching instantly started hollering in excitement egging the two rivals on in their contest replacing Elfman's effect by twofold.

Shaking his head at the commotion Abir was about to return to his thoughts,when the doors to the front of the Guild opened revealing Erza and Another figure.

Abir would be lying if he said that he didn't get butterflies or whatever that light hearted feeling was in his chest and his gut whenever he saw Erza. She wore her normal form fitting heart kruez armor that revealed an ample amount of her cleavage. He was tempted to turn on his sharingan just so he could soak in her beauty in even finer detail.

Just as quickly as those feelings for Erza came to him so did the feelings of jealously and anger at seeing who had her on his arm.

"SEIGRIN!!" Abir growled out in a whisper.

Said man's eyes immediately connected with Abir's, a teasing smirk grew on his face as invisible electricity danced back and forth between them.

"Natsu Gray!! Stop at once before I make you you we have an important guest." Erza shouted walking through the crowd to stand besides the duo fire danced in her eyes promising a world of pain.

"Aye sir!" The pink haired dragon slayer immediately got up off the ground saluting Erza rigid as a board.

"Pfft I don't see why we have to stop what we do every time your boy toy visits!" Gray complained under his breath as he also got up crossing his arms. Unfortunately for the ice make mage his words were heard by Erza the knight grew a tick mark on her head.

"You've been talking back more lately seems I've been too lenient with your punishments Gray." The red headed knight crunched her knuckles her eyes gleamed red as Gray cowered in front of her waving his arms frantically as she advanced towards him.

A amored fist punched him in the face causing him to fly into the wooden guild wall, before sliding unconscious onto the floor ice cubes falling out of his mouth as he snored.

"Hahaha stripper what a dumbass that's what you get for talking back to Erza hahaha!!" Natsu started laughing hysterically fire shooting out of his mouth at his rivals expense before he too was punched with an amored fist sending him flying into the same wall landing atop Gray also knocked out evidenced by him not awaking when Happy flew over smacking him upon the face with a half eaten fish.

"NATSU WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT MAKING FUN OF GUILDMATES!?" Erza yelled at the dragon slayer causing everyone to sweat drop as he was already unconscious unable to hear or answer her question.

'Kinky' Abir and Seigrin both thought at the same time looking at the scene. Seeing each other both checking out Erza in her anger restarted their electrical stare off.

Erza then began to walk towards Abir's corner with Seigrin right behind her. She had a scowl on her face as she noticed how no one was anywhere near his proximity.

"How's it going Erza why's he here?" The ninja asked with a smile before glaring at Seigrin who just kept that insufferable smirk on his face.

"He's here because I invited him and also because he and Ultear are the two council members that will check in on you monthly." Erza responded crossing her arms before firing off questions. "Why are you sitting alone? Have you been on any jobs? Master and I told you that you have to make an active effort or the council could revoke your freedom!!"

Abir sighed to himself he hated being on someone's leash and he hated doing what others wanted him to do if he himself didn't want to do it. He loved his free will his freedom of choice,but he had no other options he had to go along or else suffer the consequences...shit who was he kidding if it wasn't for this redhead he would've took his chances on the run he wouldn't have spied for the council he wouldn't of stayed back to protect them from chaos circus, he was whipped to a woman that wasnt even his his Dad would of been disappointed.

'Nah he wouldn't of if she's like mom he wouldn't be' The Uchiha thought to himself before replying back with the truth.

"Everyone avoids me like the plague that is why I'm alone, I've been on jobs but half the time the towns folk refuse to let me do it instead sending it to another guild and I have not been offered to join a team." The ninja said causing the frown on Erza's face to deepen.

"Abir Abir I hope that there will be changes in these next few days that I'm here I'd hate to have to report these results back to the council I'm sure they'd be more than disappointed in your effort." Seigrin said to the ninja with a slight smirk unnoticed by Erza.

"I'm sure you would... you just want your tool back." Abir responded back narrowing his eyes.

"You did such good work in Alvarez honestly it would benefit the council to have you... slip up." Seigrin taunted his smirk turning into a leering smile.

"SEIGRIN!!" Erza snapped at the councilman who held his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm just playing Erza relax it's all in good fun, Remember he's on a thirty day probation period before his evaluations count against him." Seigrin said allowing the redhead to relax releasing a breathe she didn't know that she held.

"That's it!! Abir you will now be a member of team Erza. We will train together for the week before taking a A rank mission." Erza announced in a loud voice garnering mutters from those that overheard and other separate conversations around the guild.

"If they weren't the strongest team before they surely are now!" A female voice was heard above others.

"Good! They'll be strong enough to take him down when he turns." A gruffly makes voice answered back.

"We'll meet tomorrow at noon don't be late in the mean time try to hangout with the Veyaz group." Erza said referencing the group that he had saved two years ago.

"That's cool and all but I wanted to hangout with you." Abir said in a flirtatious tone grabbing the redhead's hand she blushed slightly unable to answer before Seigrin busted in ruining the moment.

"Sorry bud she's taken for the night." The blue haired man stated before lifting up his arm for Erza to take hold of. "C'mon Erza show me that Dessert shop you were rambling on about earlier."

"I-I'll see you tomorrow Abir." The scarlet knight stuttered out before taking the arm of the councilman walking out the guild her face matching her hair.

"That no good blue haired fucked up tattoo perma smirk wearing dick!!" Abir yelled slamming his now blue flaming fists into his table breaking it gaining stares from the rest of the guild and causing a few to activate their magic in defense the shinobi scoffed at them getting up and walking towards the bar. Which again cleared out like he was the plague save for Mira.

"Get me your strongest please!" The ninja called out to the white haired beauty it was surprising seeing her behind the bar looking so innocent her battle form was a stark opposite of the lady in front of him.

"Sure thing!" As she poured a purplish looking liquid and a red one together in a mug she handed it to him he immediately guzzled it down asking for another two which he drank down immediately as well. This went on for fifteen drinks straight until a dark rain cloud appeared over him as he had his head down in sadness one hand on his 16th mug and his other he randomly lit aflame.

"Juvia knows exactly how you are feeling Juvia has wanted to tell you thank you for saving her life but hasn't been able to work up the courage for that Juvia is sorry please forgive Juvia." Abir looked up from his drunken stupor to see the beautiful pale skinned blue haired woman from two years prior she still wore her winter cap and jacket that somehow hung on her incredible figure tightly showing off her body even with it being incredibly thick.

"No worries -hiccup- I could never let a beautiful woman die on my watch -hiccup- hey you said you know how I feel -hiccup- how so!?" The ninja asked Juvia.

"Juvia was watching your interaction with the councilman Juvia also has a love rival multiple infact after my Gray-Sama" The blue haired mage pictured Lucy in her mind getting angry before her tone of voice softened. "Juvia also used to be an enemy of FairyTail Juvia even hurt some of her now precious friends but they still accepted me as family eventually." The rain woman replied back a look of appreciation came across her face.

"How do you -hiccup-deal with your love rivals!?" Abir asked her a dark smile and a shadow grew over the water mages face.

'What have I done' he wondered even in his drunken state what he had awakened.

The water mage and the piercing flame walked along the streets of magnolia tailing Erza and Seigrin as they went place to place on their date each destination somehow something unfortunate would happen halfway through being there.

At the Dessert store a server had switched out an unbalanced chair for Seigrin with another one only for the mage to jump up in pain as the seat was scoring hot courtesy of a flaming hand from a shadow clone waiter who used the replacement jutsu on the chair.

The waiter and server were no longer around to receive the ire of the two mages. Another time was when the two of them went to a archery range boiling rain would only drop upon the councilman or a gust of wind would suddenly blow viciously causing his arrows to veer dangerously off course one time hitting a woman directly in the behind earning a smack and a now stained five finger mark across his face as he walked back to his hotel alone leaving Erza at her to walk back by herself. The afternoon didn't go how he wanted at all and he knew Abir had to have something to do with it.

"Ok ok haha I've got to admit I thought you were crazy when you brought up stalking but this has been the most fun I've had in a long while thank you Juvia." Abir Uchiha laughed as he walked alongside Juvia on their way their through town the street lights were on and shops were closed or closing up. "For the night and proving Erza right at least a little bit."

"It's the least Juvia could do to pay you back today's been fun but Juvia must go check on her Gray-Sama Good night friend!!" The blue haired mage waved at him as she ran off to stalk ahem check on her man.

The shinobi began to walk back to the Guild a smile on his face and one thought in his head after tonight 'Things might turn out better than I thought.'

Unbeknownst to the Uchiha Erza had over heard the two's conversation having realized quickly who was ruining her dates. She was about to make her presence known having gotten royally angry about their sabotage but seeing as how that connected the man with a Guildmate she would let it slide for now...

Noon arrived fairly quickly the next day Abir arrived at the training field behind the guild as instructed. A crowd of guild members had formed to watch their training or to stop the Uchiha if he went out of control he couldn't tell which one it was and he honestly could care less. He walked over to a tree ignoring the glades and mutterings to shade himself from the hot sun of the summer, he began to stretch as he waited on his new teammates to arrive.

Said teammates appeared ten minutes later in comical fashion Abir was beginning to think that they did these things on purpose. Erza was dragging Natsu and Gray behind her as Lucy whines as she tried to keep up. She let the two young men get up to their feet both dusting themselves off and grumbling ignoring them she then turned to face Abir.

"Sorry for being late please hit me!" Erza said to the ninja bowing down at her waist placing her head in a precarious position to his groin area unaware of that fact.

"Ah uh there's no need for that.. I can when we spar." Abir stammered our rubbing the nose bleed that appeared running down his nose.

"That's if you hit me." Erza teased winking at the dreadlocked man as she straightened back up "I've gotten stronger since our last battle and technically I won if it wasn't for your little trick you would've of been captured."

"Oh are we teasing now?! fyi I had just finished fighting a battle beforehand and I'm a ninja we're all about tricks I could show you some more later privately." Abir said smoothly earning a playful but hard punch that knocked him into the tree they were under from the blushing scarlet mage.

"Oi can we start fightin' already or what!? I'm tired of waiting around and I'm fired up about facing this guy.." Natsu shouted loudly punching a flaming fist into his palm. The dragons slayer had heard this man had powerful flames he wanted to see how they tasted also beating up on a murderer was a added bonus.

"For once I agree with charcoal breath let's get started!" Gray chimes in a cool voice subconsciously stripping off his white trench coat and shirt charging up his ice magic. He was ready to beat up on the rouge turned Fairytail mage too he murdered dark mages but some of those members crimes weren't worth killing them over it.

"Just don't get in my way Popsicle!" Natsu said back through clinched teeth trying to keep his cool.

"You two sure are in a hurry to get beaten up it's been awhile since my last W I'll be more than glad to claim a few today!" The dreaded man taunted the two back having risen from his spot off the tree standing In front of the duo smirking earning growls in response.

The Uchiha drops into a stance his black cloak pillowing behind him as the wind picked up seemingly knowing that now was the moment of a great battle.

Erza steps forward between them leaving Lucy off in the corner.

"Glad to see everyone so eager for training!" Erza said oblivious to the tension coming from Natsu and Gray,Lucy faceplated 'only Erza' she thought "You two will spar him then we'll break for lunch I'll spar with him afterwards then we will work together as team coordinating attacks before calling it a day."

"ALL RIGHT LETS GO!" Natsu yelled out putting both of his hands in front of his face he inhaled air as his stomach bulged.

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"

A beam of red hot flames shot towards Abir who flashed through handseals before the attack left Natsu's mouth.

"Azula's Jetstream!"

White hot blue flames met Natsu's red ones head on causing the energies to struggle in a beam battle of beautiful colors causing the crowd watching to oh and awe even as they sweated through their clothes Neither's flames getting the upper hand at first.

'Hmph he's stronger than I thought let's give him some more!' The shinobi thought to himself adding more chakra into his attack.

Blue flames began overtaking red as Natsu was starting to get pushed back his feet digging into the earth even as he tried to stand strong the blue flames almost overtaking him.

"ICE MAKE LANCE!!" Gray yelled pressing his hands together as frost billows around him.

Ice spears shoot out towards the left side of Abir impaling him in the arm thigh and stomach blood seeping out of the ninjas wounds. His left arm unable to stay up his flame attack dissappears as his body is overtaken in red flames causing an devastating explosion.

"Thanks Gray he was stronger than I thought hehe!" Natsu said scratching the back of his head thinking back on the heat of those blue flames that almost got him.

"Don't charge forward like a dumbass next time that was close!" Gray complained back

"You fools this was just a spar!!" Erza yelled from where she watched underneath the tree, she had seen how those lances had impaled him.

'Did he not get stronger in Alvarez if that attack got him then he stayed the same strength Natsu and Gray are at the same level I was at back then.' She thought biting her lips waiting for the smoke to clear to see what the damage was to her and everyone else's surprise a burnt log was all that was their as the dreadlocked ninja was nowhere to be seen.

"Whaa I thought we got him where'd he go?" Natsu yelled looking around.

"I don't know flamebrain why don't you use your damn nose and sniff him out!!" Gray growled out in frustration really the pink haired dragon slayer made him look like a genius and he definitely wasn't.

"SHUDUP STRIPPER I WAS JUST ABOUT TO!!" Natsu yelled back as he sniffed the air before lowering to the ground sniffing in one spot. "I found him he's right he—"

A flaming fist of Azula punched natsu through the Earth straight in the mouth as the dragon slayer was sent flying backwards tumbling along the ground.

"NATSU!! Ice make Hammer!'" Gray yelled seeing his teammate fly away the ice mage charged forwards at the now viable Abir, a gigantic hammer of ice lifted above his head as he slammed it down onto the man's form.

Abir crouched down gathering flaming blue chakra to his fist once again condensing it onto itself many times over in a blink of an eye he sprung upwards towards the ice hammer.

"Flaming fist of Azula!!"

The attack broke through and melted the hammer instantly the backlash shooting gray to the ground tumbling like Natsu.

The shinobi stood in the middle of the training ground blue flames around him as he slightly smiled he was back in his forte the place he undeniably loved the battlefield. The crowd of FairyTail mages stood open mouthed in shock at the turn of events they had thought that the rouge mage had met his match but were sadly mistaken as they watched the two rivals in Natsu and Gray slowly stand back to their feet.

"C'mon Red I thought you knew me better than that!" Abir called out to Erza chiding her on her lack of faith in him causing her to gasp aloud "let em spar like a actual fight we're all heavy hitters here we can take it."

"Very well then" the redhead sighed in defeat she was being overly protective as always he could handle himself after all he made it back to her "Natsu!! Gray!! fight like you are fighting me!"

"Heh yeah that was just a lucky shot fight me head on ya coward!!" Natsu yelled pointing at at Abir as his flames grew even hotter after hearing Erza's command.

"Hmph I won't hold back anymore either!" Gray called out gathering ice magic to his hands creating dual ice swords

Abir drew his red colored blade dropping in to his stance a mixture of his mother's Uchiha style and his father's kenjtutsu stances. He raised the katana overhead using his other hands fingers to beckon the opposing duo to come and so they did.

Natsu stayed back further away shooting off fire balls with punches and kicks aimed at the half blood who canceled the flames out swiping through them with his own sword covered in the blue flames of his bloodline.

This was just a cover for Gray who flanked Abir from behind slicing at the ninja from above his right shoulder. The ninjas flaming blade quickly blocks the strike before the shinobi slides underneath Gray's open legs avoiding Natsu's fireballs that hit the Ice make mage who was barely able to block them instead.

"Ouch watch where you're throwing your flames grill head." Gray Yelled at Natsu his hands gripping his ice swords singed from the strong flames.

Using the distraction Abir engages Gray in close combat his one blade against Gray's two. In those few moments that seemed like forever the Fullbuster was happy he took sword lessons from Erza. He was pressed instantly it was all the ice mage could do to keep up with the man's slashes some getting inbetween his guard cutting into him only slightly as if the man infront of him was telling him he could of killed him at any moment but chose not too and all the while the man held that damn smile on his face.

A hard spinning kick to Gray's stomach made him stumble as blood shot from his mouth Abir was about to hit him with the flat of his blade knocking him out and ending the spar when Natsu flew into the ninja ablaze knocking him back away from His rival who he uncharacteristically helped back to his feet.

"Yo snowflake I hate to admit it but we've truly gotta fight together against him.." the Dragon slayer said panting hard as he lit his hands aflame again.

"Yeah for once I agree with you!" Gray said in a cool voice causing his fan girls and Juvia to scream in awe.

"Freezer face you already agreed with me earlier who's the dumbass now!!" Natsu shouted at Gray head butting him as the ice make mage returned the favor.

"Oh yeah you wanna go you overgrown fireplace!!" The ice make mage growled out at the dragon slayer their rivalry causing both of them to forget about the man in front of them.

Abir stood watching the two mages about to fight in front of him in exasperation. seriously did they hate each other more than their mutual desire to beat him up. Abir shook his head imagining the beat down he would've gotten from his jonin Sensei back in the day if he ever acted like this.

"Ahem are y'all forfeiting the match?" Abir called out to the two. They immediately stopped fighting as they turned back towards the ninja the original source of their anger.

"In your dream Pal let's go Gray!" Natsu yelled chagrin at the shinobi once more alongside The ice wizard this time.

Abir was the one being pressed now as he seemed to struggle as he dodged and blocked both mages who were fighting simultaneously as one. He would of been pressed to turn on his sharingan but he was trying to prove a point to the two shit fuck the two of them to the whole guild that he wasn't even going close to his hardest.

"Ice make death scythe!" Gray yelled jumping high into the air over Abir.

A giant scythe appears in his hands as he was about to swing down upon Abir who cursed the ice magic was definitely strong enough to seriously hurt him if he tried to block it he was about to dodge out of range when he heard.

"DRAGON SLAYER SECERT ART: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!!" Natsu's yelled swiping his arms in a circular fashion as explosive fire rushed forth a lot stronger than before from ground level in the area Abir was moving to Dodge Grays attack forcing him back in both attacks ranges.

Flames in a circular bladed shape exploding out encompassing the ground around the shinobi as Gray's scythe slashes down from above the force creating a gigantic shockwave that blew back the weaker mages in the crowd and broke apart the surrounding trees.

Natsu and Gray both landed on the ground getting up slowly panting as both their bodies were littered with bleeding slashes and many bruises of a beat down but they had come out on top with perseverance.

"I think we got him that time!" The pink haired young man said his hands were on his knees and he was breathing hard he had used on of his current strongest techniques.

"I will admit you two are strong that would of definitely hurt me if I hadn't used my magic to shield myself." Abir said to the two inside of a very cracked transparent green orb other than the cracks on his shield the shinobi showed no damage besides a slash on his cheek from Gray and a bruised chest from when Natsu had barreled into him and he still wore that damn smile.

"I'm mad at myself I wanted to face you two just as a shinobi and without my douijutsu as well." The ninja said in a tone indicating that he was talking to himself more so than them before speaking louder. "Ahh well nobodies perfect allow me to pay you back with an attack that'll hurt you how you wanted to hurt me."

Abir stood fifteen feet away from the duo who were now standing back on their feet looking worse for wear. He pointed his pointer finger into the sky (like frieza's death ball) a tiny blue ball of flames quickly grew in size until it was a gigantic sphere of flames hovering above the ninjas raised arm and finger the heat from it burned the ground and started fires randomly around the area. This attack was one of Abir's finishers to obliterate opponent's albeit this current one was far weaker than his normal one as he didn't think killing his new guild mates would go over too good with the council let alone Erza. Although by the faces of terror,worry,and anger that his fellow guild mates had they couldn't tell the difference.

"AZULA'S ATOMIC FLASH!!"

Abir Uchiha began to throw his attack when a hand grabbed his wrist hard stopping the motion and the attack from going off as it hung above Abir still.

"Seigrin!!Move before I make you move." The Uchiha said to the councilman his sharingan coming to life in his anger.

Truth be told he hadn't even seen the blue haired man move or sensed his presence and his arm was currently held firmly.

'This guy actual deserves that wizard saint title.' Abir thought to himself.

"If you could make me!" Seigrin smirked at the annoyed man making him even madder he began pumping more chakra into his attack.

"ENOUGH!! ABIR STOP AT ONCE NATSU AND GRAY ARE DONE. YOU DON'T BEAT ON DEFEATED GUILDMATES!!" Makarov appeared in his giant form his shadow covering the field as he leaned down gazing at Abir one hand covering Gray and Natsu protectively.

Abir scoffed letting the energy that he amassed shoot off high above into the sky exploding with a brilliant flash of blue and white, a few seconds later a wave of heat and wind brushed down upon the members all besides the veyaz four, Seigrin, and the Master were in awe of the destructive force.

"I was just playing with them I wasn't actually going to hit them with anything that would hurt... them too much" Abir said to the master and everyone present before looking back at Seigrin his sharingan still active. "You wanna let me go now or you want to fight to.?"

The councilman let go of the Uchiha's arm allowing him to lower it. As he moved away from the man he could of sworn his eyes saw Seigrin's form flicker like a thought projection but he shook the thought out of his mind as no thought projections he had ever seen had the power of a B ranked mage let alone a wizard saints. The crowd that had gathered to watch glared and wore disapproving looks none seemed to believe that he wouldn't of killed the two nuisances that laid beside the now shrunken Makarov knocked out from exhaustion.

"Tch what are you weaklings glaring at huh!" Abir yelled at them green flashed in his eyes as anger flooded through his veins he was pissed about his whole situation having to deal with their shit he was about to lose it.

His outbursts caused the weaker mages from the guild to back away in fear as he moved past them on his way back in the direction of the guild leaving the destroyed training field and surrounding greenery.

Erza stood in shock for a few moments after Abir had left how a friendly spar turned into a battle that could've seriously injured the combatants Erza didn't know. The redhead was angered at her fellow guildmates actions especially Natsu's and Gray's they came at him with the intent to seriously maim they were the ones that took it up a notch too far. She was still angry at Abir for matching their notch after he came away unharmed from their attempt,and he saw that they were obviously too injured,and exhausted to fight back any longer.

She understood some of the guild members anger at Abir here in Fiore her generation and the one before it were taught that killing was only done if necessary they were heavily encouraged not to use the heavy hand even if in some circumstances it would've been the prudent thing to do. Fiore wanted to be known as a civilized society of magic so any person that deviated from that image was a beast and a monster in mosts eyes. She was sure that if any place in Fiore could become a home for Abir Fairytail was the place the members just had to open their hearts to him.

"I'll go talk to him Master please deal with the Guild." Erza spoke tersely to her adoptive father as she looked down at him. Makarov simply nodded his head knowing that his children needed to be reprimanded he'd remind them that treating him like an outcast could very well blow up in their faces oneday and how Fairytail is supposed to act


	11. Writersblock

sorry guys I'm having writers block at the moment I have the next chapter I was planning halfway written but am currently stuck. if you're super invested in the story pm me and we can brainstorm


End file.
